Truth or Dare with SE cast
by RinWinters
Summary: Muhahahaha! It's my turn this time! Bwhahahahaha!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMEIR:**I do not own soul eater…..I wish I did….

Rin: MUHAHAHA! It's time for truth or dare!

SE cast: oh joy.

Rin: Hey! Be happy u guys.

Soul: why should we? Every time we have a host for truth or dare, they're evil.

Rin: I'm not evil!*fingers crossed*

Soul:….

Kid: NO!I DON'T WANNA PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!EVERY TIME I PLAY I GET THE WORST DARES!

Rin: that's not true! Kid, I dare you to dance a unsymmetrical dance!

Kid: SEE?

Rin :oh-yea you're right.

Black*star: YAHOOOO! IT IS I, THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! I WILL TAKE ANY CHALLENGE U GIVE ME!

Rin: jump off a cliff.

Black*star:*jumps off cliff*

Rin:…

Tsubaki: BLACK*STAR!*goes to get him*

Maka: oh wow…

Soul: uhhh…

Kid: HE JUMPED OFF SYMMETRICALY!

Rin: that's because he dove off.

Liz: I haven't talked in a while.

Patti: HEHEHE!GIRAFFES!

Rin: M'kay then. Time for dares!

*random guy comes out of nowhere and throws a book at Maka*

Maka: OW! Who was that?

Rin: My brother.

Patti: MAKA GOT RANDOM GUY CHOPPED!HEHEHE!

Soul:…..

Black*star: I AM BACK COMMODERS!

Rin:*pushes him off cliff again*

Soul: SEE? EVIL!

Kid: If you're going to push him off, push him off symmetrically.

Rin: OK!*pushes kid off cliff*

Kid: SYMMETRY!

Liz: K-KID!

Patti: HEHEHE!

Tsubaki: Um… Spots_the_dog… where are all the dares?

Rin: idk

Maka: Then this was a waste of time.

Rin: If you want there to be dares, Please put some in the comments. And please some soma ones.

Soul and Maka: WHAT?

Rin: First three will be put in!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did

Rin: Welcome back! We have some dares today!

SE cast: Great…

Rin: First dare is for*smiles evily* Kid

Kid: WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!

Rin: It's not that bad! The dares from **Demon Incarnate: Hmmm…I dare kid to run into Soul and Maka's bathroom while Blair is taking her bath.**

Kid:…..

Soul ,Black*star, and Patti: BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kid: can I get another dare?

Rin: Nope! You have to do this one.

*Kid goes to Maka and Souls house and walks in on Blair*

Rin: soooo, did you like it?

Maka: His nose is bleeding.

Soul: Finally! Some one gets a nose bleed and it's not me!

Patti: HEHEHE! KID SAW BLAIR IN THE BATH!

Rin: Alright! The next dare is from** lovingnori707: I dare Maka to make out with Soul, Black*star, and Kid for at least four minutes (1 at a time) I also dare Patti to act the opposite of how she usually acts. Thanks **

Tsubaki and Chrona: *Twitch*

Maka, Soul, and Kid:…

Black*star: I DON'T WANT TO MAKE OUT WITH FLAT-AS-A-BOARD!

Soul: HEY! ONLY I CAN MAKE FUN OF HER CHEST!

Maka: Soul…Wait…HEY!

Rin: Less chit-chat more make out!

Maka:*Makes out with Black*star, Kid, and Soul* Happy?

Rin: Very much because you made out with soul for six minutes!

Maka: Did not!

Rin: Did so, I was timing you for each one!

Liz: Wow Maka I didn't know you liked Soul so much.

Soul and Maka:*Blush*

Patti: You guys are so immature!

SE cast and Rin:…

Kid: I didn't think she could pull the dare off…

Liz: It's kinda scary….

Rin: Aww! It's time for the last dare!

SE cast (except for Patti): HOORAY!

Patti: Hmp! Whatever…

Rin: Ok then…the last dare is from **Zombie Kid: Because I'm bored…I dare the crew to..list things they find attractive about their partners…:D or something like that. XD It's six in the morning.**

Tsubaki: W-well, Black*star can be sweet and nice…sometimes…

Black*star: Tsubaki has big boobs.

Rin, Soul, and Kid: I knew you were going to say that.

Kid; Patti and Liz can be symmetrical.

Rin: Symmetry isn't attractive!

Kid: It is to me!

Rin: Liz you don't have to do Patti because shes your sister.

Liz: Fine, Kid can be cute…

Kid: I DON"T LOVE YOU!

Liz:*sigh* I dom't like you either I just couldn't think of anything else.

Patti: HEHEHE!GRRAFES!HEHEHE!

Tsubaki: Patti is back to normal.

Liz and Kid: Thank Shimigami…

Rin: Maka…Soul…you haven't told us what you like about each other…

Maka: I-I-I like Soul because he's umm handsome*blush*

Soul: I like Maka because she's….cute.

SE girls(except for Maka and Chrona): Kiss!Kiss!kiss!kiss!

Soul and Maka: No!

Rin: I DARE you to kiss!

Soul and Maka: *kiss*

Rin: OH-LA-LA! HUBBA, HUBBA!

Girls:*Squeal*

Rin: Well we have no more dares, sorry it wasn't as funny as the last one. Give me more dares!

***Visit my fanfiction account to vote for your favorite SE couple. Chow!***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did…

Rin: Yay! More dares!

Soul: What are they this time?

Kid: I'm scared to know!

Rin: They're not that bad! This one is from **Kal-orne: Soul to take 20 Maka-Chops in a row, with Maka using the complete works of Shakespeare as her weapon.**

Black*Star to jump off the cliff again.

Kid to paint one half of himself pink with blue spots.

Soul: Gulp

Maka: This is going to be a fun dare. MAKA CHOP! X20

Soul: *passed out on the floor*

Black*star: YAHOOOOOOOO!*Jumps of cliff*

Kid: I will never do such an unsymmetrical dare!

Rin: Quick! Tie him down!

Kid: You'll never catch me alive!

Black*star:*comes out of nowhere and tackles kid* YAHOOOO!

Liz: How did he get up the cliff so fast?

Patti: HAHAHA! SPYDER MAN!

Kid: UNHAND ME YOU UNSYMMETRICAL MONKEY!

Tsubaki: He does look like a monkey.

Ragnorok: Let me paint him!

Chrona: I DON"T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH PAINTING KID!

Kid: Then don't paint me!

Ragnorok: Shut up girly boy!

Rin: hehe, sissy boy.

Maka: He said girly.

Rin: I know

Maka:…

Rin: Patti! Paint him!

Patti: HEHE!*Paints Kid*

Kid: AHHH NOOO! I'm TRASH' WORTHLESS TRASH!

Tsubaki: Is it weird that I find this amusing?

Liz: Kinda

Rin: Time for the next dare! This one is from **sailor sofia: ****can i join the game? If i can, i dare Asura to want to be my boyfriend and i say yes. If i can't, i dare Soul to "Soul-Chop"Maka, and then let Maka kick him in the jewels. I also dare Chrona to ask Black*Star out.**

Rin: Since soul is still passed out… oh Asuraaaaaa.

Asura: Who dares call my name?

Rin: Meet your new girlfriend.

Asura: What?

Sailor sofia:*Squeals and drags Asura away*

Rin: ok, Chrona your turn.

Chrona: B-Black*star, w-w-will you go out with me?

Kid:*Glares at Black*star*

Black*star: THE GREAT BLACK*STAR DENYS YOUR REQUEST! FOR I LOVE ANOTHER WOMEN!

Rin: Really? Who?

Black*star:*Jumps off cliff again*

Rin: Next dare! This is from **Demon Incarnate: ****Back. Ok, I dare Soul to spend a whole hour in a small closet..with Blair. (Idk whats with the whole Blair thing. I guess I'm just perverted that way.)**

Soul:*Wakes up* What happened?

Ragnorok:*Shoves Soul in the closet*

Rin: Get Blair in the closet!

Soul: Whats going on?

Blair: Nya~

Soul: Oh god. MAKA HELP!

Maka: I CANT TAKE IT ANYORE!*Grabs Black*star and uses his head as a ram*

Soul: Thank you!

Rin: Maka! You ruined the dare!

*Random guy comes out of nowhere and throws a marker at Maka*

Maka: Ow! What the heak?

Rin: hehe

Soul: I thought it was a book last time.

Black*star:*wakes up* Why does my head hurt?

Maka and Soul:…

Rin: Well that's the end of this chapter. Review!

**The reason the random guy threw a marker at Maka is because he wrote a fanfic where the teacher throws markers at student's heads. The link to his account is on my home page thing. Bye!**


	4. notice

There's going to be a new thing in truth or dare, Guest stars! Guest stars are people who want to be in the truth or dare stories BUT they can also BE dared. I also need more dares or I wont be able to do this anymore! Please review. ~Rin

Special thanks to Sailor Sofia and Lovingnori707 for reviewing on all of my stories and for helping me out when I get stuck. You guys are awesome!


	5. Chapter 4

Rin: Ha, ha! Finally! I gots new dares!

Kid: Darn it Black*star! I thought you disabled the reviews!

Black*star: Opps?

Kid:*Smacks Black*star with a brick in the head symmetrically*

Black*star: Ow!

Sailor sofia: Hiya guys!

Soul: Who's the chick?

Rin: This is today's guest star.

Sailor sofia:*looks around* Why isn't Asura here?

Rin: He has been put in Mr. Corner!

Sailor sofia: Why?

Rin: cause he tried to kill me.

Maka: She said it like it was no big deal…

Liz: PATTI DON"T EAT THAT!

Tsubaki: what is she trying to eat?

Kid: Crayons.

Patti: IMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR! BLAAARRRRGGGHH!*Starts throwing crayons at everyone*

Rin: On to dares! This one is from **Skyhigh55: ****I like this! It's very funny. Can I be a guest star? I'd like to dare Black*Star to make out with Tsubaki.**

Tsubaki:*Blushes*

Black*star: I"LL DO IT!*Makes out with Tsubaki*

Rin and Sailor sofia: Oh-la-la~

Maka: *Looks at Soul*

Rin: MAKA"S THINKING DIRTY THOUGHTS!

Maka: AM NOT!

Sailor sofia: THEY"RE ABOUT SOUL!

Soul: uhhh…

Maka: N-n-no I'm not!

Rin: Yes they- um Black*star, Tsubaki, you guys can stop now.

Tsubaki and Black*star:*Ignores her*

Ragnorok: Try not to swallow each other!

Chrona: R-RAGNOROK!

Ragnorok: Admit it Chrona you want to do this to kid!

Kid:….

Soul: Looks like Kid has a cruuuush!

Kid: I do not!

Soul: Whatever you say…

Sailor sofia: as fun as this is we need to get on to the next dare.

Rin Sailor sofia is right! This one is from **Kal-orne: ****Yay!**

Ok new dares

I dare Rin to challenge Stein and Spirit to a fight using only a banana as your weapon.

I dare Soul to go back in the closet with Blair and for Black*Star to guard the closet and not allow him to escape.

I dare Medusa to produce another demon sword, but to be kind and loving to this one.

And finally I dare Sailor Sofia to dump Asura and go out with Shinigami-Sama

Kid:*Shoves Soul and Blair in the closet together* HAHA! PAYBACK!

Soul: MAKAAAA! SAVE MEEE!

Blair:Soul-kun~

Maka:*Grabs Black*Star and uses him as a ram again*

Rin: Why?

Black*star: More importantly, why ME?

Maka: You're the only one with a hard head.

Soul:Thank you!

Sailor sofia: Now you have to kiss her!

Soul: NO!

Rin: Then back in the closet with Blair!

Soul: Ok!Ok!*Kisses Maka*

Maka:*Blush*

Patti: She liiiked it!

Maka: No I didn't!

Liz: Yes you did.

Maka: M-maybe a little…

Soul:….

Rin: Medusa's turn!

Medusa: No.

Rin: C'mon!

Medusa: No.

Rin: It can be with Stein~

Medusa:…fine.

Stein: Stay back women!

Rin: While Medusa is chasing Stein, Sailor sofia, it's your turn.

Sailor sofia: NEVER!

Rin: Just for this chapter, you can get back with him!

Maka: Why do you even LIKE Asura?

Sailor sofia: Cause he's awesome!

Rin: JUST DO THE STINKING DARE!

Sailor sofia: Fine, Asura I'm dumping you.

Asura: awwww!

Sailor sofia: Shimigami-sama, will go out with me?

Shimigami-sama: I'm sorry, HOW old are you?

Sailor sofia: Well I tried, Asura I'm your girlfriend again.

Asura: Yay!

Rin: Back in Mr. Corner!

Asrua: Awww!

Rin: My turn! Stein and Spirit, you must battle me!

Stein: Can I dissect you after?

Rin: No!

Stein: Fine.

Rin:*Hits Spirit in his…friend with the banana then smacks Stein on the head with it and runs away*

Rin: BANNANA PEEL ATTACK! *throws banana peel on the ground and makes them both slip* I WIN!

Soul: She won…with a banana, how is that possible?

Kid: It wasn't symmetrical too.

Sailor sofia: Time for my dare!** Welcome, and here are new dares. I dare Crona to make-out with Kid asymmetricaly, Black Star to live with Blair for a week, Tsubaki to allow Stein to dissect her, and Maka to kick Soul in his jewels.**

Soul: Wha'ca have against me?

Sailor sofia: nothing, I just thought it would be funny!

Soul: You have a cruel sense of humor.

Sailor sofia: I know.

Maka: IM SORRY SOUUUUL!*Kicks him*

Soul:Urg!

Kid: Ouch.

Black*star: I WILL NEVER MOVE IN WITH BLAIR!

Blair:*Drags him away*

Tsubaki: B_BLACK*STAAAAAR!

Stein: Oh Tsubaaaki~

Tsubaki:*Runs after Black*star and Blair* TAKE ME WITH YOUUU!

Rin: LOL

Kid and Chrona:*Making out*

Ragnorok: Chrona's dream come true!

Sailor sofia: HAHAHA!

Rin: Well that's all for- MAKA, SOUL! STOP MAKING OUT!

Maka and Soul: Sorry.

Rin:*Sigh* as I was saying, that's all for this chap. Thanks for coming Sailor sofia!

Sailor sofia: No prob.

Asura: Can I come out of Mr. Corner now?

Rin:NO!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did…

**Hoped you liked it! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did…

Rin: Puppies…

Kid: What's with you?

Rin: I've been thinking about puppies lately.

Maka: Please tell me you haven't been thinking about EATING them.

Rin: Of course not!

Lovingnori: Hi guys!

Kid: Kay, who's SHE?

Rin: Our guest star, so be nice!

Maka: Hey…where's Soul?

*Random guy comes out of nowhere and throws Soul at Maka*

Maka and Soul: Owww…

Lovingnori: LOL!

Rin: Dare time! This one is from **RandomDancing123: ****First of all... totally kick-butt story! I was laughing hysterically the whole time, no joke! And my sister was looking at me like I was crazy the whole time I was reading... but then again, what else is new? I have a couple of dares for you to consider:**

I dare Black*Star to be dressed EXTREMLEY asymmetrically and locked in a closet with Kid for the rest of the game WITH NO ESCAPE! MUAHAHAHAHAAH!

I dare Soul to kiss Maka in front of Maka's dad.

I dare Patty to pelt Stein with her stuffed giraffes.

Thanks! And, also, could I please be a guest star?

Black*star:*dresses asymmetrically and drags kid into the closet with him* YAHOOOO!

Kid: NOOOO!

Patti: HEHEHEHE!*starts pelting Stein with stuffed giraffes*

Stein: Patti! Stop or I'll dissect your giraffes!

Patti: Not my giraffes!

Kid: HELP ME! HE"S TOO UNSYMMETRICAL!

Tsubaki:….

Liz: He,he…

Spirit: MY MAKA-CHAN WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING!

Maka:*starts making out with Soul*

Spirit: WHY MAKA?*Starts crying* MAGHAAAA!

Lovingnori: This is fun to watch.

Rin: Yup

Black*star: EAT THE PANTS!

Kid: NEVER!

Lovingnori: Where did he get the pants?

Rin: They were probably already in there.

Tsubaki and Liz: Wow…

Rin: New dare! This is from **Demon Incarnate: ****Hey, guys.**

I dare...Shinigami...to take off his mask and show the world what Kid's father really looks like.

Shimigami:*Takes of mask*

Rin and Lovingnori: HE"S A HUNK!

Rin: But still not as good looking as Sooouuul~

Soul:….

Maka: STAY BACK! SOUL'S MINE!

Soul! Thanks!

Spirit: WHY MAKA WHYYYY?

Rin: Into Mr. Corner with you!

Lovingnori: Yay! My turn! **Yayyyyyy! I have figured out my dares! But first, I dare myself to be a guest star in this little dare show of yours! Wahahahahahahaha! My first step to world domination! Ok...that was awkward. Anyways *cough cough* here are my dares of epic win: I dare stein to give any girl from soul eater boob surgery, I dare patti to lock maka and soul in a room with a hidden camera inside it and for all the soul eater cast to watch what's happenning in the room from the hidden camera.**

Stein: Oh Blaaaair~

Blair: NOOOO! I DON"T WANT TO LOSE MY BOOBS!

Lovingnori: Heh, heh.

Rin: Nice pick.

Patti: FUN!*locks Maka and Soul in a room*

Lovingnori: Let us watch!

Everyone:…..wow.

Rin: well, this is…mature…

Lovingnori:*covers eyes*

Liz: They're just making- oh wait, never mind.

Tsubaki: Rin, can you get them out please?

Rin: I think we should leave them alone.

Lovingnori: Uh-huh.

Blair: STAY AWAY FROM MEEEEE!

Stein: Come here Blair-chaaan~

Blair: NEVER!

Kid: GET THE PANTS AWAY FROM ME!

Black*star: EAT THEM!

Kid: NEVER!

Rin: funny. Awww! Time for the end! Thanks for coming Lovingnori.

Lovingnori: It was fun!

Rin: Well good bye guys!

Spirit: WHY MAKA!

Rin:BACK IN MR. CORNER!

**New rules, if you want me to put you as a guest star then you need to say if you're a girl or boy, when your daring guest stars just say 'I dare the guest star to…' So you can still dare them, and I CAN ALSO BE DARED! YAY!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did…

Rin: Whoohoo! More dares!

Soul: Who's the guest star this time?

Randomdancing: Meeee!

Rin: Yup!

Patti: GRAFFIES!

Rin: Enough with the randomness! Lets get on to dares! This one is from **Demon Incarnate: ****I dare Stein to challenge Spirit to a sake drinking contest, and whoever loses has to...hang on a sec...AHA! If stein loses, he has to pull that screw out of his head. If Spirit loses, he has to (secretly) witness Maka and Soul make out for three hours straight and not complain. **

Kid: He makes a lot of dares.

Randomdancing: Uh-huh.

Rin: Since I don't know what sake drinking is I'm just going to say… first one to pass out loses!

Stein and Spirit: Deal!

*Spirit and Stein start drinking*

Maka: LOSE PAPA LOSE!

Liz: Do you want to make out with Soul?

Maka: Yes.

Soul: Sweet.

Spirit: MAKA!

Rin: He stopped! Spirit is disqualified!

Soul, Maka, and Stein: YESSS!

Spirit: NOOO!

Black*star: HEY NO FAIR! WHY DO SOUL AND MAKA GET TO MAKE OUT?

Randomdancing: Uhhh…

Rin:*Pushes Black*star and Tsubaki together* Happy?

Black*star:*Ignores Rin*

Kid: I think he likes it.

Maka and Soul: Let's get on with the dare!

Randomdancing: Someone is a little eager.

Spirit: NEVER!

Rin:*Holds up a video tape* Look what I have!

Chrona:…what's that?

Rin: A video from last chap, you know, the one of Soul and Maka in the room, ALONE.

Spirit:….Ok I'll do the dare*Hides behind a bush*

Soul and Maka:*Start making out*

Randomdancing: They sure look happy.

Rin: Yep

Spirit: MAKAAAA! NOOOOOO!

Rin: LOL! On to the next dare! This one is from **FoxyBunny: ****I dare Soul to act like Maka's dog for one week,Black Star to tell Tsubaki he loves her and Kid to do a unsymmetrical chicken dance! Can I be a guest star?**

Rin: Ok, Maka and Soul look busy soooo, Black*star, you're up.

Black*star: I LOVE YOU TSUBAKI-CHAN!

Tsubaki:*Blush*

Rin: Hehe, Ok! Time for Kid to dance!

Kid: Never!

Rin:*Takes out whip* Dance chicken, DANCE!

Kid:*starts dancing* I'm trash! Worthless trash!

Randomdancing: Hehehe,

Rin: Awwwww! It's time for the last dare! This is from**lovingnori707: ****awesomeness (As usual)!I was great guest star wasn't I? Haha. I got more extremely amazing dares! I dare maka to attempt at seducing soul and see what happens. I dare Liz to go goth. I dare Blair to wear unrevealing clothes. I dare Spirit to jump of a cliff into a lake infested with man-eating sharks (So us SoMa fans can enjoy ourselves). And that's pretty much it.**

Rin: Maka is sure going to like this dare!

Maka: Yes I will.

Rin: This is a rated K fanfic so do it in another room!

Maka: Deal!

SE truth or dare fans: Awwww!

Randomdancing: Perverts!

Liz: Wait…isn't there still hidden cameras?

Rin: Yup.

Liz:….

Rin: OMG! It's the same as last chap!

Patti: Big sis has to go Goth!

Liz: Neva!

Rin: Fine, you leave me no chose.*Leaves the room*

Liz: What is she doing?

Rin:*Comes in with Excalibur* Tada!

Excalibur: Fools!

Kid: Oh god…

Liz: She wouldn't…

Rin: I would, SING EXCALIBUR SING!

Excalibur: Excalibur! Excalibur! From the united kings, I'm looking for him! I,m going to California!

Liz: OK FINE! I"LL GO GOTH! JUST MAKE HIM STOP!

Rin: Oh Randomdancing~

Randomdancing:*Kicks Excalibur out the window*

Excalibur: FOOOOOOOOLS!

Liz: Good bye my beautiful hair,*Dyes her hair*

Ragnorok: Don't forget the black clothing!

Chrona: And black lipstick!

Rin: Go change!

Liz: *Changes*(In the bathroom pervs!)

Patti: She looks so gothy!

Rin: Ye-up! Blairs turn!

Blair: Piece of cake!

Black*star: I want cake…

Rin: RIN CHOP!

Black*star: OW! What was that for?

Rin: I dunno, I just felt like hitting you.

Blair:*Changes into t-shirt and jeans* Told you it was too easy.

Chrona: At least Spirit and ragnorok aren't staring at you anymore.

Kid: Nope, they're still staring.

Rin: Hey Spirit!

Spirit: What?

Rin: There is a girl on the bottom of the cliff.

Spirit: Where?

Rin:*Pushes him off cliff into shark infested water* Made you look.

Tsubaki: Is he going to be ok?

Rin: Unfortunately, yes. Anyways, the end is here!

Black*star: THE END OF THE WORLD?

Rin: No! The end of the chapter!

Black*star: Oh…

Rin: Thanks for coming Randomdancing!

Randomdancing: Your welcome!

Rin: See you peeps next time!

**No Spirits were harmed in the making of this chapter…ok maybe a little. Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did…

Rin: Yay! Yay! Yay! I have new dares!

Kid: None of them are for me are they?

Rin: Maaaaaybe

Kid:….

Demon Incarnate: Can I come in now?

Soul: Let me guess, guest star?

Rin: Yep. On to dares! This one is from **Kal-orne: ****I bow to your awesome banana warrior skills Rin.**

But now for more dares.

I dare Kid to make Soul perfectly symmetrical. He can shave his head.

I dare Spirit to go in the closet with Stein. Stein can have his scalpel with him.

I dare Shinigami to take off his shinigami robes and to show what he really looks like.

I dare Sailor sofia to take Asura's scarves and burn them.

I dare Rin to fight Shinigami with nothin but a banana, with one hand tied behind your back.

I dare Me to slap Ragnarok in the face and stand still and see what he does to me.

Rin: First off, yes, I am a awesome banana warrior.

Kid:*holds up razor* Oh Souuul~

Soul: Shave my hair and I'll shave your face clean off!

Kid:*put's razor down* Can I at least style your hair?

Soul: No.

Demon Incarnate: It's a dare, you have to let him do it.

Soul: Fine! But come near me with that razor and it will end up your butt!

Maka: That sounds painful

Liz, Tsubaki, and Rin: uh-huh

Kid:*Styles Soul's hair* Perfect symmetry!

Soul:*Messes up his hair* HA!

Rin: The dare didn't say he had to keep it that way.

Kid: THE SYMMETRY! IT"S RUINED!

Demon Incarnate: Heh, funny.

Rin:*Pushes Spirit and Stein in the closet* Have fun you two!

Stein: Oh I will…*Holds up scalpel*

Spirit: Meep!

Rin: LOL! Time for Shimigami's dare.*Rips off his robes*

Shimigami: Ack! I'm naked!

Rin: Oh-la-la!

Demon Incarnate: I don't understand you girls.

Kid: Father, put your robes back on.

Liz: Now hold on Kid! I think he looks better like this.

Patti: HEHE! SEXY SHIMIGAMI!

Kid: Patti! Liz!

Black*star: I am much better looking then him!

Rin:*Pushes Black*star off cliff*Now for the next part! Since Sailor Sofia isn't here-

Asura: Awww!

Rin: Asura, where are you supposed to be?

Asura: Mr. Corner?

Rin: Correct.

Asura:*Starts to pout*

Rin: Here's her address.

Asura: Yay!

Tsubaki: How did you get her address?

Rin: I dunno.

Tsubaki:…..

Soul: Can you hurry up and finish the dare?

Rin: Fine. Shimigami, come here!

Shimigami: Why?

Rin: HI-YA!*Hits him with a banana*

Shimigami: Why did you just smack me with a banana?

Rin: Cause I got dared and it was fun. *Throws the banana at his face* On to the next dare! This one is from **DidiTwitches: ****OMG! I love Soul eater! I 3 U Soul and Death the Kid! Anywho for my dare I dare Black*Star to dress up in a pink tutu and sing Le Disko by Shiny Toy Guns. ;P **

Soul and Kid: uhh…thank you?

Black*star: I"LL DO IT!

Rin: Of course you will.

Black*star:*Puts on a pink tutu and starts to sing Le Disko*

Demon Incarnate: Weird.

Rin: Uh-huh.

Maka: Can we just get this dang thing over with?

Rin: You just wanna make-out with Soul again!

Maka: Yes and this is starting to bug the crap outta me.

Rin: Watch your mouth! But here is the last dare, it's from **Skarlet Magician 1997: ****FOR THE LOVE OF A SHINIGAMI! Why does Black*Star always jump off a cliff. Well, my dare for him is to have him jump off... MT. EVEREST! MWAHAHHAHAHA!**

Black*star:*Runs off Mt. Everest while still wearing the tutu and singing*

Rin: Awww! I wanted to push him off! Well that's all for this chap and in case you guys are wondering Soul and Maka are in the hidden camera room. *shudder* Thanks for coming Demon Incarnate.

Demon Incarnate: No prob.

Rin: Review!

**Did I forget to get Spirit out of the closet?...Meh, he's fine. Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did…

Rin: Ah-ha! More dares!

Soul: Great.

Skarlet Magician: Any for me?

Maka: Gah! Where did you come from?

Skarlet Magician: The closet.

Kid: There's a door in the closet?

Skarlet Magician: No, I crawled through the air vent.

Rin: Hmm, none of my other guest stars ever did that.

Soul: Yea, they used the door like NORMAL people.

Liz: Semi normal.

Patti: HE, HE, HA, HA!

Maka: do you laugh at everything.

Rin: No more randomness! Dare time! This one is from **Kal-orne: ****Rin you cheated. My dare for you included one hand tied behind your back when you fought Shinigami. Now I am doubting you banana warrior skills. LOL.**

I dare Ragnarok to separate from Chrona.

I dare Maka to super Maka-Chop Ragnarok. He can't use Chrona as a sheild.

And I dare Giriko to be best friends with Justin and to play children's games with him until Rin tells him to stop.

Rin: oh no! I must prove my banana warrior-ness, SHIMIGAMI! COME HERE!

Shimigami: What?

Rin:*Hits him with a banana with one hand tied behind her back* My warrior skills have been proved!

Shimigami:….

Skarlet Magician: has there been any truths so far?

Rin: actually, no.

Soul: So instead of truth or dare it's just dare?

Rin: I guess so.

Black*star: I WILL DO A TRUTH DARE!

Skarlet Magician: Ok, have you ever secretly peeped on Tsubaki when she was changing or taking a shower?

Black*star: YES I HAVE!

Tsubaki: B-BLACK*STAR!

Rin: Well, this is awkward.

Maka, Yep.

Rin: Let's get on with the dares!

Ragnarok: I will never separate from Chrona!

Rin: Ohh, Kid, looks someone else likes Chrona!

Kid:*Glares at Ragnarok*

Ragnarok: No, it's that if I separate from her, I die.

Rin: Oh… well we can't do that dare, Maka's turn!

Maka: MAKA-CHOP!*hits Ragnarok*

Ragnarok: OW!

Skarlet Magician: Ha! Ragnarok vibrated when she hit him!

Rin: On to Giriko's dare!

Giriko: Heck no!

Rin: If you don't, I'll lock in the closet with Mosquito.

Giriko: I'll just chop him up!

Rin: And Stein.

Giriko: So?

Rin: with his scalpel.

Stein: Ohh~ I've never dissected a chainsaw weapon before!

Giriko: Fine!* Starts to play ring-around-the-rosey with Justin*

Rin: AHHHH! MY EYES! THEY BUUURN!

Soul: SO uncool.

Maka: I think you're cool Soul~

Soul: Thanks!

Rin: NOW MY EARS BUUURN!

Skarlet Magician: MAKE THEM STOP!

Black*star:*shoves Soul and Maka in a room*

Kid: That wouldn't happen to be the hidden camera room, right.

Black*star: opps.

Liz: ew.

Rin: Giriko, Justin, you can stop now.

Giriko: FINALLY!

Rin: Ok new dare! This is from **dibs the annoying sister: ****Hey I am Skarlet Magician's lil sister and I wanna give u some dares. Oh and can u please feature me and my sis as guest stars in ur next chapter? anyway here are the dares :**

i dare tsubaki to spend 1 week with excalibar hahahahahaha and I dare maka to slap soul then kiss him with her daddy locked in front of her for my last dare I dare rin to fight stein with a banana as a weapon using her mouth hahahahahaha oh wait I forgot one last dare i dare patti to take all of her giraffes and have stein give them surgury

Dibs: Hiya sis!

Skarlet Magician: Oh god no!

Rin: Heh, poor Tsubaki.

Tsubaki: Oh dear, not Excalibur.

Excalibur: My legend starts in the twelfth century…

Tsubaki: Oh no.

Black*star: I lost Tsubaki? To EXCALIBUR?*Gets mad and throws Excalibur out the window*

Dibs: Aw! I wanted to do that!

Skarlet Magician: Well, we can't do that dare either.

Dibs: Aw! Why not?

Rin: Cause Black*star just threw Excalibur out the window.

Dibs: oh.

Skarlet Magician: Quick! Tie down Spirit!

Spirit: What's going on?

Maka: Sorry Soul.*Slaps Soul*

Spirit: Yes Maka! Soul is not the one for you!

Maka: Oh yea?*Kisses Soul*

Spirit: MAKA NOOO!

Liz: Wait… when did they get out of the room?

Rin: I really don't know. My turn!

Stein: Not another banana fight!

Rin:*Spits the banana at Stein and it hits him in the face*

Dibs: HEHEHE! FUNNY!

Rin: What's with all the banana dares?

Skarlet Magician: I dunno

Rin: Oh well, Patti's dare!

Patti: Good bye my giraffes!

Stein: Yay!*Gives the giraffes surgery*

Chrona: Did you really have to actually give them surgery?

Stein: Yes.

Chrona: Weird.

Rin: New dare! It's from **RandomDancing123: ****Hysterical, and awesome... as usual! And yes, you do have awesome banana skillz! I have a couple ideas for dares:**

I dare Black*Star and Patty to do a Star Wars fight scene remake. Using real lightsabers or any makeshifty lightsaber-like object at hand.

I dare Kid to do an asymmetrical ballroom dance with a monkey. (Why do I always torture Kid!)

I dare Tsubaki to shave Liz's head.

I dare Maka to choose ANY OUTFIT for Soul to wear during the rest of the game... AND SOUL CANNOT CHANGE OUT OF IT FOR ANY REASON WHATSOEVER!

Thanks! Im gonna go eat a banana now... keep up the butt-kicking work!

Skarlet Magician: What scene should they do?

Rin: Hmmm… how about Luke and Darth Vader's battle?

Patti: I CALL DARTH VADER!

Black*star: Darn!

Dibs: These giant sticks could be light sabers.

Patti: I am your mother!

Black*star: NOOOO!

Patti:*smacks Black8star with the stick* DIE FOO!

Black*star: NEVER!

Rin: They're off script.

Skarlet Magician: Wait isn't Darth Vader a guy?

Rin: Yea.

Skarlet Magician: Then why did Patti say mother instead of father?

Rin: I dunno. Time for Kids dare!

Kid: I don't want to dance with Black*star!

Soul: Heh, I get it.

Black*star: I don't.

Maka: He's calling you a monkey.

Black*star: Oh. YOU DARE CALL ME A MONKEY?

Rin: Just go dance with Kid.

Black*star: Fine*Dances with Kid*

Kid: THE SYMMETRY! IT'S ALL OFF!

Rin: LOL. Ok Maka, your turn.

Maka: Yay! I want Soul to wear the black room tuxedo.

Skarlet Magician: Why?

Maka: Cause he looks sexy in it.

Rin: I hear that!

Soul:*puts o tux*

Maka and Rin:*squeal*

Rin: Well that was the last dare, but don't despare! I'll come back with a flare!

Skarlet Magician: Why are you rhyming?

Rin: I dunno. Well, review!

**For the people who are asking, Mr. Corner does NOT have a face, he's a corner a.k.a Chrona's emo corner. I put people in Mr. Corner when they annoy me. Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did…

Rin: Muhahaha! More dares!

Kid: Are they symmetrical dares?

Rin: I don't think so.

Kid: Darn.

Alanna: Can we get on with the dares?

Soul: Please tell me you used the door.

Alanna: No, I climbed through the window.

Rin: I thought I locked that.

Alanna: You did, Black*star rammed it with his head.

Tsubaki: Where is Black*star?

Maka: He's passed out on the floor.

Rin: I got it*farts in his face*

Black*star: HOLY CRAP THAT SMELLS!

Soul: Very lady-like Rin.

Rin: What? Dare time! This one is from **Skyhigh55: ****I love this! It's funny.**

I dare Maka to go into the closet without Soul for 3 hours.

I dare Tsubaki to slap Black*Star

I dare Rin to try to undo a banana (very popular here, aren't they?) and eat it with his hands, feet, and arms tied.

Guest star? Pwease?

Maka:*drags Soul into the closet with her*

Alanna: I don't even want to know what they're doing in there.

Rin: I hear that. Tsubaki's turn!

Tsubaki: Gomen Black*star!*slaps him*

Black*star: Ow!

Rin: Alright my turn and I'm not a guy I'm A GIRL!

Ragnorok: Really? Cause you don't look female.

Rin: RIN-CHOP!

Ragnorok: Owwww…

Rin: No pervy comments!

Chrona: Welcome to my world.

Rin: anyways, time for the dare.*peels banana with mouth and eats it*

Liz: How did you do that so fast?

Rin: Lots of practice.

Liz…No comment.

Patti:*smacks Kid with random banana* TEHE!

Kid: why did you hit me?

Patti: Just cauuuuse~

Kid:….

Rin: Next dare! It's from **Kal-orne: ****All hail Rin the banana master, and no fare Dibs stealing my idea. LOL. NEW DARES.**

(1) Asura has to go out to the nearest busy road and run around naked screaming that the rabbits stole his clothes.

(2) Kim has to go out on a date with Harver and Ox has to watch and not interfere.

(3) Spirit and Soul fight (no partners) winner gets Maka for a day.

(4) Chrona has to go to a self confidence class to learn to deal with stuff.

(5) and finally Mosquito has to take on his form from 400 years ago and let everyone see what he looked like.

P.S. can I be the guest star.

Rin: Go Asura go!

Asura:*takes off clothes and runs to the nearest busy road* THE RABBITS STOLE MY CLOTHES! THE FRICKIN RABBITS STOLE MY CLOTHES!

Alanna: Not something I wanted to see.

SE girls and Rin: uh-huh.

Kim: Sorry Ox, let's go Harver.

Ox: NOOOO!*follows them*

Rin: M'kay then.*knocks on closet door* Are you guys done?

Soul: Five more minutes.

Kid: Disturbing…

Rin: You didn't think it was disturbing when you were making out with Chrona yesterday.

Kid: I did not-

Rin: Did I mention there was a hidden camera in the closet?

Kid Oh…crud.

Black*star: WAY TO GO KID!

Alanna: Can we get on with the rest of the dare?

Rin: Oh-yea, since Soul and Maka are…busy…we won't be doing that dare.

Audience: Awwwww!

Liz: Where the heck did they came from?

Rin: I'm not sure. Chrona's dare!

Chrona: I-i-I'm not sure how to deal with this!

Rin: Oh you'll learn how alright.*shoves her into a room*

Liz: Is that the classroom?

Rin: Yep. Alright Mosquito, your turn!

Mosquito: Fine. (goes back 400 years.)

Alanna: He looks like a vampire.

Rin: He does.

Patti: HEHE! SEXY VAMPIRE!

Mosquito: uhhhh…

Rin: Time for the next dare! It's from **Narusaku1357: ****Haha this is very funny XD**

I'd like to be a guest Star some time, it sounds fun!

And im not usually good with dares but, i'll try my best. First off, I'd dare Black*Star to hang upside down on a tree for the rest of the game(HE CANT GET DOWN NO MATTER WHAT)

Second, I dare Patti to give Kid pigtails. (how many she wants)

third (since theres so many bannana fighting dares) I dare Rin to EAT a bannana. Simple...you can do it Rin...im sure lol

Lastly, since there isnt any TRUTHS in this damn game, Soul, the day you met Maka, what were your first thoughts?

Thats it, all done! Cant wait for the next chapter! ^W^

-NaruSaku1357*

Rin: btw, I love repairing a broken soul!

Alanna: Get on with the dares!

Rin: Fine.

Black*Star: YAHA!*Hangs from a tree*

Kid: At least he's hanging symmetrically.

Black*star: I can feel the blood rushing to my head!

Patti: HEHE!*Gives Kid 7pigtails*

Kid: NOOOOO! THE NUMBER ISN"T SYMMETRICAL!*passes out*

Chrona: Poor kid.

Ragnorok: Sissy boy.

Rin:*eats a banana* Easy.*Smacks Soul with a banana*

Soul: Ow! Watcha do that for?

Rin: I dunno. Time for your truth dare!

Alanna: FINALLY! Some truth!

Soul: Well…uh…. I kinda thought she was really cute.

Rin and Alanna: Awwwww!

Maka: Well I thought you were very hot.

Soul: Thanks!

RIn: Cute! Unfortunately that's all we have for this chap.

Audience: Awwwww!

Rin: Where did you guys even come from?*sigh* Anyways thanks Alanna.

Alanna: Thanks for letting me be a guest star!

Rin: Review!


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did…

Rin:*randomly starts to dance*

Soul: Why are you dancing?

Rin: I dunno

Skyhigh: HELLO PEOPLE OF THE WORLD!

Maka: uhhh….hi?

Rin: You used the door….right?

Skyhigh: No, I ran through the wall.

Kid: Did you run through it symmetrically?

Skyhigh: No.

Kid:…..darn…

Rin: Anyways, dare time! This one's from **KittyAttack: ****Ah, the comedy makes my sides hurt from da laughter.**

I would love to be a guest star, if I would be allowed the honor? (I'ma girl )

Hn. Dare time.

(1) K, so, I dare Liz to go on a date with Kid. For a full day.

(2) I dare Black*Star and Kid to kiss. Cuz it would be hilarious.

(3) I dare myself to take Chrona to an amusement park, so he could learn how to deal with that.

A TRUTH PLZ

What is one thing that you hate most about your meister/weapon, and want to change? This goes for everyone on the SE crew!

Rin: Ok we'll do the truth first!

Liz: Why?

Rin: Cause

Patti: YAY! TRUTH! YAY!

Rin: Ok Skyhigh, since I don't know if you're a weapon or a meister, you won't do the truth.

Skyhigh: k

Rin: I will go first! M'kay I'm a weapon and my meister is Neko and-

Asura: NO ONE CARES!

Rin: GO SIT IN MR. CORNER!

Asura:*pouts*

Rin: ANYWAYS, I would change the fact that she always talks about Kid.

Kid: Wait, she talks about me? What does she say?

Rin: She calls you hot.

Kid:….

Rin: LIZ! PATTY! YOUR TURN!

Liz: Why did you yell it?

Skyhigh: I think my ears are bleeding now.

Rin: Just go!

Liz: Fine, the thing I hate most about kid is that he's obsessed with symmetry.

Kid: I'm not obsessed!

Liz: Look that wall's symmetrical.

Kid: WHAT WALL?

Rin: Go Patty, go!

Patty: I don't like that Kid doesn't let me keep a pet giraffe!

Skyhigh: weird.

Rin: Ok? Anyways, you're turn Soul.

Maka: Say anything about my tits and I'll kill you!

Soul: Wasn't going to anyways. I hate it that you always hit me.

Maka: I don't always hit you!

Soul: Yes you do!

Rin:*throws banana at them* SHUT UP!

Maka: Fine! I hate it that you're lazy!

Soul: So?

Rin:*sigh* Ok let's just move on, wait where's Chrona?

Tsubaki: She's under the bed.

Skyhigh: Where did the bed even COME from?

Rin: I really don't know.

Chrona: I'm not coming out!

Rin: Why?

Liz: Is it because I'm going on a date with Kid?

Chrona: yes. And because Kittyattack called me a boy.

Rin: Great.

Patty:*pulls Chrona out from under the bed* She's out!

Skyhigh: Quick Kitty attack, grab her!

Kittyattack:*drags Chrona away to the amusement park*

Chrona: I DON"T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THIS!

Kid: My poor Chrona!

Rin: Before Liz and Kid go out on their "date", him and Black*star need to kiss.

Kid: I'm not kissing this unsymmetrical monkey!

Black*star: Please, I rather kiss Soul.

Kid: So would I!

Soul: WHAT?

Maka: awkward.

Rin: Well, seems that Soul's not only a lady's man.

Soul:*passes out*

Skyhigh: This is going nowhere!*pushes Black*star and Kid together*

Rin: That works. Okay Liz, your turn!

Liz: Sorry Kid*drags Kid away*

Rin: Next dare! This one is from **CaT: ****I can be be a guest star if you like, anyways**

Blair: if you choose kid, soul or black star, who would you ask out on a date?

soul: imma hook you up cuz i dare you to French-kiss maka

liz: dye your hair black and act emo

blackstar:i dare you to hit patti

patti:SHOW NO MERCY ON THE BOY!

Rin: Ok Blair, your dare.

Blair: Awwww, do I have to choose?

Rin: Yes.

Blair:*pouts* Fine. I would take Black*star.

Rin: Why?

Blair: Because he would be the easiest to get drunk!

Skyhigh: Weird reason.

Rin: Ok then, Soul's turn.

Soul:*wakes up* What I miss?

Rin: You have to French kiss Maka.

Soul: Sweet.

Maka: Best dare ever!

Tsubaki: Really.

Maka; well, one of them

Rin: While their…busy, we'll move on to Liz's dare!

Skyhigh: She's not here.

Rin: oh-yea, okay, Black*star's dare then.

Black*star: YAHOOO!*hits Patti*

Patti: IMA KILL YOU FOO!*throws Black*star out the window*

Tsubaki: BLACK*STAR!

Rin: A little extreme, new dare! It's from **:** **Nene:aww poor spirit!**

Cg2:...pht, more like poor stein, i mean what do u think spirit is sobbin bout in there?

Nene:i...rather not no0.0

Cg2:okay here r our dares!

Nene's dares:

Kid:paint ur house asymmetrically!

Soul:dress up as the girl version in the manga & compare the similarities between u & maka!XD

Maka:love ur dad 4 the entire chapter!

Black Star:act...like tsubaki only manly...

Cg2's dares:

Ragnarok:paint urself pink & see happens then!

Black Star:dye ur hair pink

Soul:dye ur hair pink

Kid:dye ur sanzu lines pink & tell us why THE FRICK U LIKE SYMMETRY SO MUCH!

Nene:that's all!

Cg2:& plz make us guests next chapter

Nene&Cg2:& update ur stories soon!

Rin: ok then, since Kid and Liz are gone, we won't do their dres.

Skyhigh: Liz has no dares.

Rin: oh, anyways, Soul's turn!

Soul: SO uncool.*dresses up as a girl*

Black*star: he actually is a pretty cute girl.

Rin: again, AWKWARD.

Skyhigh: Continue with the dare!

Soul: I have long hair?

Patti: Lame.

Soul: Ok…that's all I've got.

Rin: No joke about here boobs being smaller?

Soul: I don't want to be Maka-chopped right now.

Maka: Wise chose.

Spirit: oh Makaaaa~

Maka: oh no.

Rin: You have to do it Maka!

Maka: papa…I love you.

Skyhigh: So blunt

Spirit: IM SO HAPPY!

Black*star: YAHOO! TSUBAKI! LETS SPAR!

Chrona:…what's a spar?

Rin: Gah! Where did you come from?

Chrona: I walked through the door.

Rin: Oh, a spar is a friendly fight. Time for Ragnarok's dare.*holds up paint and smiles evily*

Ragnarok: oh god,

Chrona: REVENGE!*paints him pink*

Ragnorok: I LOOK LIKE A SISSY!

Black*star: YAHOO!*dyes hair pink*

Soul: This is so uncool!*dyes hair pink*

Rin: You two look very funny! Times up though, thanks for coming Skyhigh!

Skyhigh: Your welcome!

Rin: Review!

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while I still have the SE after story going on and Related by Blood plus I'm writing other fanfics so as you can see, I'm very busy. I'll try my best to update on time! Review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did…

Rin: Yo, yo, yo! Rin is in the house! And with more dares!

Maka: Great.

Foxybunny: Hahaha! The door stood no match against me!

Soul: You knocked down the door?

Foxybunny: Ye-up.

Rin: Weird, dares! This ones from **lovingnori707: ****Great chapter, as always. I need more secondary character dares! Okay, I dare Ox to take off his glasses and show the world what he really looks like. I dare jackie and Harvar to go out on a date, I dare Kim to dump Ox (they ended up together in the manga) for Black*Star. Btw, my really perverted classmate dares the Soul eater guys to strip for the girls. (Gross, I know) And I dare you Ms. Winters to challenge me to an almighty banana battle! "Come Bason!" (Idk, haha from shaman king)**

Liz: What's with all the banana dares?

Patti: BANANA!

Rin: I don't know but I like them!

Kid: Why?

Rin: Cause I get to do this!*Hits Kid with a banana*

Kid: NOOOO! SHE DIDN"T HIT ME SYMMETRICALY!

Foxybunny: You love to torture him don't you?

Rin: Yes, yes I do. DARE TIME!

Ox:*Takes off glasses* I can't see!

Black*star: His eyes are all squinty.

Jackie: Come on Harvar, let's get this over with.

Harvar: Fine.*leaves with Jackie*

Rin: Your turn Kim!

Kim: Sorry Ox. I'm breaking up with you.

Ox: NOOOO!

Foxybunny: Calm down you can get back with her after this chap.

Rin: He,he, but now Kim has to go out with Black*star.

Black*star:*jumps off cliff*

Tsubaki: Why does he always do that?

Rin: I think we'll skip the perverted dare.

Audience: Awwww!

Rin: Again, where did you guys come from? Anyways, time for my battle!

Lovingnori: Choose your banana!

Rin: Let us fight!*smacks her with banana*

Lovingnori: Ouchy!*throws banana at Rin*

Rin: BANANA PEEL ATTACK!*throws banana peel at Lovingnori and makes her slip*

Lovingnori: Ouch!*trips Rin with banana*

Rin: Time for my secret weapon! Come on out Excalibur!

Excalibur: Fools!

Foxybunny: He's so annoying!

Rin: Sing Excalibur SING!

Excalibur:*sings*

Lovingnori: GAH! I GIVE!

Rin: Yay~ Now you get to kick Excalibur out!

Lovingnori:*kicks Excalibur out the window*

Rin: Ha, ha! Ok bye Lovingnori!

Lovingnori: See-ya!

Foxybunny: Can we get on with the next dare?

Rin: Alright, this ones from **zutaraandtaang4ever: ****First off i love your fic!:)**

1. I dare Patty to pick out an outfit for Kid

2. I dare Soul to not make out with Maka for at least five minutes

3. I dare Kid to ask Chrona out

4. I dare BlackStar to spin around in a circle until he falls down (Mwa Ha Ha Ha!)

Patti: I want Kid to wear a tutu!

Kid: What? No!

Patti: WEAR THE TUTU!

Kid: Fine!*puts the tutu on* I feel so girly!

Ragnorok: Sissy!

Rin: lol!

Foxybunny: Soul's not going to like his dare!

Soul: No I don't like it.

Maka: I don't like it either.

Kid: my dare! Chrona, will you go out with me?

Chrona:*squeal* Yes!

Rin: Alright Black*star, your turn.

Black*star: YAHA!*spins around in a circle*

Soul: He's not falling down.

Black*star:*still spinning around*

Foxybunny: Fall down already!

Black*star:*still spinning*

Rin;*throws banana at him*

Black*star:*falls down*

Rin: Finally! Next dare! It's from **KittyAttack: ****Lmao. Poor Soul.**

I'm sorry Chrona! Everyone has different views on you, so I didn't know, and I was leaving you in the privacy of not going in your shirt ):

But anywho.

Dares!

1) I dare Soul and Kidd to kiss, along with Chrona and Maka. Just to spice things up.

2) I dare Soul to take off his shirt, put a spiked dog collar on, and be Maka's hot, manly dog slave for thr day.

3) I dare myself to throw a "Seven Minutes in Heaven" party for everyone. EVERYONE. Good luck with that.

Truths!

1) If you had one wish, what would you wish for. Remember, truth means you can't lie :)

Still hoping to be host :)

-KittyAttack

Oh, and here's a Ragnarok Voodoo doll for Chrona, in apologies for getting her gender confused.

Chrona:*smiles evily* You're forgiven.

Ragnorok: Put the doll down!

Chrona:*pokes it with a pin* Feel the pain! MUHAHAHA!

Rin: She's starting to scare me.

Foxybunny: Uh-huh.

Rin: Anyways, let's do the truth first. Soul, what do you wish for?

Soul: Maka.

Maka: Awwww! Are the five minutes up?

Rin: I think so.

Maka: Yay! *kisses Soul*

Foxybunny: what do you wish for Rin?

Rin: Cheese….

Liz: Seriously?

Rin: No I just couldn't think of anything.

Patti: Think harder!

Rin: Fine, a boyfriend.

Random guy: I'll be your boyfriend Rin.

Rin: GAH! RIN-CHOP!

Random guy: owy!

Rin: GET OUT OF HERE! I WAS JOKING!

Foxybunny: any other wishes?

Black*star: I wish for food!

Patti: HAHA! GIRRAFES!

Liz: I guess, make up.

Maka:*stops kissing Soul* Soul~

Kid: For perfect symmetry!

Ragnorok: For Chrona to stop poking my voodoo doll!

Chrona: For more Ragnorok voodoo dolls!

Tsubaki: For Black*star to not hurt himself for once.

Rin: Weird wishes, Alright Soul, Kid, your turn.

Kid: NEVER!

Soul: NO WAY!

Foxybunny:*pushes them together*

Soul: GAAAH! SO UNCOOL!

Kid: IT WAS SO UNSYMMETRICAL!

Rin: LOL! Now Maka and Chrona's turn!

Chrona: I don't know how to deal with this!

Ragnorok: *pushes them together* Revenge Chrona, REVENGE!

Maka: EW,EW,EW,EW,EW!

Chrona: RAGNOROK!*pokes Ragnorok voodoo doll x20*

Ragnorok: OW!

Rin: time for Soul's dare!

Soul:*takes off shirt and puts on collar*

Maka and Rin: SO HOT!

Rin: We're not going to do the 7 minutes in heaven because off this being rated K. But, if we were…*looks at Soul*

Soul:*crosses finger* STAY BACK DEMON!

Rin: Calm down! I was joking!...or was I?

Soul: …..

Maka: Stay back! Soul's my hot, manly dog!

Soul: I'm not a dog!

Maka: Fine, my hot, manly man.

Soul thank you!

Maka: Now go get my book slave!

Soul:*sigh* fine.

Rin: Awww! This chaps over! Thanks Foxybunny!

Foxybunny: Your welcome!

Rin: Review!

**The random guy who wanted to be my boyfriend is NOT the random guy who throws stuff at Maka, since that would be creepy because he's my brother. AND IT WAS A JOKE! No creepy comments please! Review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did…

Rin: Welcome to this awesome special edition of truth or dare!

Maka: What makes it so special?

Neko: Cause Kid looks HAWT!

Kid: …

Chrona: STAY BACK! HE"S MINE!

Soul: Who is she?

Rin: My friend and meister, oh! And Didi Twitches is here!...Didi Twitches?

Didi Twitches:*bursts through floor* Present!

Rin: Ok? Dare time! It's from **KittyAttack: ****...**

*drools, nosebleeds*

Glad you can accept my apology Chrona. Having fun with Ragnarok?

Alrighty then:

DARES:

1) Dare Black*Star and Soul to sing a duet to "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga.

2) I dare Kidd, Soul, and Black*Star, along with myself, to sit and watch Twilight, New Moon, and Eclispe without stopping. (I really dislike those movies, but it's fun torturing people)

3) (Since I'm lacking dares for the girls) I dare Liz and Maka to kiss. (Sorry, I really just like to see the reactions)

4) I dare Chrona to speak her mind for the whole day. She cannot hide whatever she is thinking, or she'll be locked alone with Ragnarok in a small closet for the entire day. (Sorry Chrona!)

5) I dare Patty to bite everyone in the arm at least once. Just cuz. If she successfully bites everyone, I'll buy her a giraffe farm.

6) I dare Maka to watch Brokeback Mountain with her family. Cuz it would be really funny. Or live with him for the rest of her life. Your choice.

TRUTHS:

1) If you could own one Pokémon from the series, which would you choose and why? (No, Black*Star, you cannot say anything about having them all because you're a 'god'. Just pick and save everyone the hassle of your loudness.)

2) If you had a choice, instead of it being picked by genetics and the works, would you be a meister, or a weapon? Why?

Alrighty. Sorry for the length. But it's eight dares and truths put together, so it's a symmetrical number. Happy Kiddo?

And, about the Seven Minutes in Heaven; I meant the clean one, where all you do is talk about conflicts and problems with each other to get a closer connection. Someones thinkin' dirty~

Waiting in line for host,

-KA

Kid: Yay! Eight!

Neko: Yes, 8 is awesome! *Hugs kid-kun*

Chrona:*glares at Neko*

Kid: It is awesome but can you kindly GET OFF OF ME?

Neko: SURE! *gets off* sorry Crona-san! ! He's all yours!

Chrona: Yay!*hugs Kid*

Kid:*blushes*

Didi Twitches: Can we get on with the dares?

Rin; Ye-up, okay Black*star, Soul your turn!

Black*star: YAHA! LET"S DO IT SOUL!

Soul: So not cool.*sings with Black*star*

Didi Twitches: Lol!

Rin: My side hurts now! Alright, Twilight time!

Kid and Soul: Ugh.

Black*star: I'M MUCH BIGGER THAN SPARKELING VAMPIRES!

Neko: LOLZ Twilight. Can I say a dare?

Rin: uhh…sure. NO KIDxMAKA!

Kid: PLEASE no Kidma.

Maka: I'm fine with Soma though.

Rin: She doesn't like Soma.

Neko: Okay I dare…um…uh…I dare… uh…

Soul: JUST SAY THE STUPID DARE!

Neko: UM! I dare Kid and Chrona to make out for five minutes in front of EVERYONE.

Kid and Chrona: Ok!*makes out*

Rin: Ew!

Ragnorok: At least you're not stuck to her back!

Neko: Whoa…. I thought this was rated k..

Didi Twitches: Isn't it Liz and Maka's turn?

Rin: Oh yea~

Liz and Maka: Oh-no.

Neko:*pushes them together*

Maka: QUICK SOUL KISS ME! I NEED TO GET THE TASTE OUT OF MY MOUTH!

Liz: YUCK! NEKO! I"LL KILL YOU!

Rin: uh-oh.

Didi Twitches: Run Neko, RUN!

Neko: AAGH! Kid shield me! *grabs Kid*

Kid: LET GO OF ME!

Liz: GUAHH!*jumps on Neko*

Rin:*throws banana at them* Stop fighting we need to do the next dare!

Liz:*freezes while strangling Neko* She started it!

Neko: I can't breathe!

Rin: I need to do the next dare! Liz, release.

Liz:*drops Neko*

Neko: OUCH! I'm sorry Liz!

Didi Twitches: Chrona's turn!

Chrona: I hate Ragnorok.

Rin: We know.

Patti: FUN!*bites everyone's arm* GIRRAFE FARM!

Maka:*sigh* Ok papa let's go.

Spirit: YAY!

Neko: sucks to be you!

Rin: Neko!

Neko: What?

Didi Twitches: Isn't it time for the truth dares?

Rin: Yes it is! Pokémon!

Neko: Not sure maybe, charmander?

Didi Twitches: I call Pikachu!

Soul: I guess….Charzard?

Maka: I don't know, cindaquill?

Kid: Anyone that's symmetrical!

Chrona: I don't know how to deal with Pokémon!

Rin: Ok then, glameow.

Black*star: YAHA! I WOULD HAVE ANYONE THAT'S ALMOST AS BIG AS ME!

Tsubaki: Anyone that's kind and caring.

Rin: They all fight.

Tsubaki: Oh.

Patti: GIRRAFES!

Rin: So anyone that looks like a giraffe?

Patti: YUP YUP!

Liz: Don't care.

Rin: to the next truth!

Soul: Weapon.

Rin: Why?

Soul: I like being a scythe.

Maka: Meister. I don't want to be like my papa.

Neko: I would be a meister! Unless I could be paired up with Kid, then I would be a weapon!

Rin: Ok? I would still be a scythe! Cause they're awesome!

Soul: Heck ya they are!

Liz: I would still be a gun.

Patti: YUP YUP!

Rin: Why?

Liz: It's easier to hold up people as a weapon.

Didi Twitches and Rin: …

Neko: Makes sense.

Chrona: I-I don't know how to deal with being a weapon!

Didi Twitches: So Chrona would be a meiser.

Neko: Kid's turn!

Kid: I would still be a meister because if I was a weapon I could end up unsymmetrical!

Rin: New dare! It's from **antiraven****: ** **I want to see more Mifune and Angela. Otherwise, it's a pretty good comic read.**

If I could suggest some dares?

Mifune, I dare you to wield Tsubaki and spar with Stein. Stein does not get a weapon.

Angela, I dare you bake cookies for everybody. And everybody has to eat your cookies. Including any guest stars.

Rin: Yay! Cookies!

Black*star: I WILL NEVER LET SOMEONE ELSE WIELD TSUBAKI!

Didi Twitches: Looks like someone has a crush!

Black*star:*jumps off cliff*

Rin: AGAIN?

Neko: He's done that before?

Rin: Yup. MIFUNE GET OUT HERE!

Mifune: What?

Rin: You must wield Tsubaki!

Mifune: Ok?

Didi Twitches: Let's go Stein!

Stein: First bananas now this?

Mifune:*throws Tsubaki in ninja star mode*

Stein*Catches Tsubaki* I win.

Soul: That was…short.

Neko: How did he catch her?

Rin: I don't know. COOKIE TIME!

Angela: Cookie time!

Rin: YAY!*grabs cookie* OM-NOM-NOM-NOM!

Neko: Do you want my cookie Kid?

Kid: No I'm fine.

Chrona: I don't know how to deal with cookies!

Didi Twitches: My cookie!*shoves cookie in mouth*

Soul:*eats cookie coolly* These taste weird.

Maka:*eats cookie* Yeah Soul's right.

Liz:*sniffs cookie* Angela, what did you put in these?

Angela: Mud!

Soul and Maka:*spit up cookie*

Neko:*drops cookie*

Rin: Is it bad that I ate mine?

Black*star:*comes up cliff* OH~ COOKIES!*shoves cookies in mouth*

Tsubaki: Uh Black*star….

Didi Twitches: Doesn't it taste weird?

Black*star: No.

Didi Twitches: ….

Rin: New dare! It's from **KazeRose**: **Oh this amuses me xD. Good chapter I laugh at all their misery.**

Hmm dare...I dare Soul to spend a weekend with Medusa :) alone...no Maka whatsoever :). Haha...keep it up! KR

Medusa: Oh~ A new test subject.

Soul: WHY ME?

Maka: NOT SOUL! TAKE BLACK*STAR!

Black*star: Hey!

Rin: Sorry Soul, go ahead Medusa!

Medusa:*drags Soul away*

Maka: SOUL!

Neko: Drama queen.

Rin: Neko!

Neko: What?

Rin: Okay, this was the longest chap ever, but like all good chaps this one must end. Thank you Didi Twitches.

Didi Twitches: No prob!

Neko: Can I stay till Kid leaves?

Rin: Neko…

Neko: What?

Rin: Get out.

**This was a very weird chap. I'm sorry Didi Twitches that Neko was in the chap too! Anyways, Review! **


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did…

Rin: Woot! New dares!

Soul: Crap, there better not be any yaoi in these!

Rin: Maaaybe. Oh! That reminds me! How was Medusa's?

Soul: I hid under her bed till the weekend was over.

Rin: oh.

Kal-orne:*throws banana at Kid*

Kid: Gah! Who are you?

Rin: This person is the almighty banana ninja!

Kal-orne: Fear my bananas!

Liz: So they're the one who comes up with all the banana dares?

Rin: Yup.

Maka: Great, not only do we have to put up with the banana warrior, but now the banana ninja?

Black*star: BUT THEY"RE NOT AS BIG AS THE GREAT ME!

Rin: dare time! This one is from **EliteGuy720: ****My turns with the dares**

Soul: CaT told me about the french kiss dare so i dare you to KISS THE HOST Rin Winters

Maka:do a 50 Hit combo on both soul and new his lover

Black*star: if you are all so certain that you can exeed god, then i dare you to go against sinigami-sama in a duel of wits.

Patti:i dare you to be normal

Liz: i ask you, why patti so... nuts?

Tsubaki: if you have a dark secret , would you mind sharing it with the audience

Stine: i dare you to sell all of your tools on ebay, and get yerself a Date

Angela: as soon Black star finish his dare, Give him a dare

Asura: you on drugs?

and finaly for kid: for the next five chapters, you will wear a Asymmetrical dress made by Patti

PS :CAN i be the next guess? i m a dude wanting to torture

Soul: oh great shimigami….

Rin: WOOO! I LOVE THAT DARE!

Soul: Ugh…

Kal-orne: You have to do it Soul!

Soul: Fine!*kisses Rin*

Rin: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!*faints*

Kid: Seems you have a fan-girl on your hands.

Soul: Maybe if I'm lucky she won't wake up!

Rin:*wakes up*Maka's dare!

Maka: Oh THIS will be fun!

Rin and Soul: Oh dear…

Maka: MAKA-CHOP!x50

Rin: Owy!

Soul: As if kissing Rin wasn't bad enough!

Rin: RIN-CHOP!

Soul:….

Black*star: You need to learn when to shut your mouth.

Kid: You shouldn't be talking!

Kal-orne:*throws banana at Kid and Black*star* Shut up!

Rin: Black*star and Shimigami's turn!

Black*star: NO PROBLEM! I'M THE SMARTEREST GUY HERE!

Rin: Ok, here's the first question, what's two plus two?

Shimigami: four.

Black*star: PIE!

Rin: Ok then, Shimigami wins!

Angela: I dare Black*star to lick Kid's foot!

Kid: EWWW! NO WAY HE'S LICKING MY FOOT!

Black*star:*licks Kid's foot*

Rin: BWAHAHA!

Kal-orne: funny!

Rin: Patti's turn!

Patti: How are you people on this fine afternoon?

Liz: Scary….

Rin: I don't think that's normal. Liz, your turn!

Liz: I don't know why Patti's so nuts.

Kal-orne: I fear it has paint chips involved.

Rin: Uh-huh, Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: I saw Black*star change….

Rin:….

Kal-orne:….

SE cast(except for Black*star and Tsubaki):…..

Black*star: AWESOME!

Soul: Dude.

Rin: Stein's turn!

Stein: Good-bye my babies!*sells his tools*

Rin: Now go get a date!

Stein: Let's go Marie.

Marie: Wait, WHAT?

Stein:*drags Marie away*

Rin: Ok then, Asura,

Asura: YEEEEES?

Rin: Are you on drugs?

Asura: No.

Kal-orne: Well THAT was straight forward.

Rin: yep, Kid's turn!

Kid: NOOOO!

Patti: WEAR IT!

Kid:*puts dress on* I'm TRASH! SISSY TRASH!

Rin: You just have to wear it for the next five chaps!

Kid: THAT DOESN"T MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!

Rin: New dare! It's from **KittyAttack: ****My my, what a long and interesting chapter.**

K, so.

DARE:

1) Liz to burn her makeup

2) Maka to undergo breast surgery by Stein

3) Chrona to strip and show everyone his true (colors~) gender

4) Patty to tell everyone why she wants to break every giraffes neck

5) Soul to appear in a music video of "Monster" by Skillet

6) Black*Star to go on a date with me, where we can act like gods (or goddess in my case) all day (just cuz. I think I can put up with him. Hopefully.) You can have him right back, I promise Tsubaki! Just an experiment!

7) Kidd to sing the song "I'm an Emo Kid" (artist escapes me)

8) AND FINALLY for Spirit to drink himself senseless.

Oh look, eight again! And this time I wasn't trying!

And Patty, you should get the giraffe farm right about now.

Enjoy :)

Patti:*rides giraffe* GIRRAFE!

Rin: What happened to you being normal?

Patti: HEHEHE!

Rin:….

Kid: Are you guys blind? SHE DID EIGHT DARES AGAIN!

Rin: Yes, so happy for you, now go do your dare!

Kid:*sigh*Fine.*sings I'm an Emo kid*

Spirit: Yay!*drinks* I LOVE YOU MAKA!

Maka: Get lost.

Spirit: MAAGHAAA!

Kal-orne and Rin:*throws bananas at him*

Rin: Kid's going to like this dare! Chrona's turn!

Chrona: I DON"T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THIS!

Ragnorok: Do the dare!

Chrona:*takes off shirt*

Liz: Well she's a girl.

Maka: At least she's wearing a bra.

Rin: Yup.

Kal-orne:*covers eyes*

Rin: Soul's turn!

Soul: Uncool.*Appears in Monster*

Rin: He just walked into the background, that's boring.

Maka: He's so hot!

Rin: Black*star's turn!

KittyAttack: Yay!*drags Black*star away*

Rin: Now Patti!

Patti: Caaause~ Their necks look so long and stretchy!

Rin:….Ok? Stein.

Stein: Can't.

Rin: Why?

Stein: Sold my tools.

Rin: Oh. Liz's turn!

Liz: NOO!

Kal-orne: Do it!

Liz:*burns make-up*Good-bye!

Rin: New dare! This one is from **evemiliana: ****I would very much like to be a guest star...**

DARES!

I dare Black Star to become Medusa's test subject.

I dare Free to do the chicken dance.

I dare Chrona to wear a mini-skirt.

I dare Soul to act like a nerd...

I dare Maka to sing the only exception to Soul.

I dare Tsubaki to turn evil.

TRUTHS!

Kid: WHY ARE YOU SO SYMMETRY OBSESSED?

Maka: Ever read yaoi manga?

Soul: Ever looked at fanfiction?

Rin:Why do you love bananas as weapons?

All for now...

Black*star: YAHOOO!

Rin: oh god YOU"RE back? Anyways, Free's turn!

Free:*does chicken dance* I FEEL SO HUMILIATED!

Rin: Ha,ha! Black*star's turn!

Black*star: YOU WILL NEVER GET ME! KYAHAHAHA!

Medusa: I have to be stuck with him? Fine.*drags Black*star away*

Rin: soul's turn~

Soul: Oh god.

Kal-orne: You gotta do it!

Soul: Fine. Greeting friends! I just became a level 9 wizard!

SE cast(except for Soul and Black*star), Rin, and Kal-orne: BWHAHAHAHA!

Soul: So not cool!

Rin: Ok! Alright, Chrona's turn.

Chrona:*puts on mini skirt*

Kid: Hubba-hubba!

Rin: Weird…ok Maka your turn!

Maka: Fine*sings The Only Exception*

Soul: Aww! So sweet!

Rin: Oh Tsubaki~

Tsubaki: Oh dear….MUHAHAHA! I SHALL DESTROY DEATH CITY! YEHAHAHAHA!

Kal-orne: Scary…

Rin: Very….Truth time!

Kid: Because symmetry is the greatest beauty and-

Rin: What about Chrona?

Kid: Next to Chrona, anyways, symmetry is-

Rin: Ok I'm going to stop you before you give me a !

Maka: No I never have and never will read yaoi manga.

Rin: Why?

Maka: just cause…

Soul: Maka, whats the real reason?

Maka: I saw my papa kiss another guy ok?

Spirit: I was drunk!

Maka: I hate you.

Spirit: WHYYYYY?

Rin: Enough drama! Soul!

Soul: Yes.

Rin: Really? You've been on fanfiction?

Soul: Yes.

Rin: Ok, my turn! I don't know why I like bananas*points at Kal-orne*I blame you.

Kal-orne: Why?

Rin: Because you kept on giving me banana dares.

Black*star: YAHOOO!

Rin: Why are you back?

Black*star: I escaped!

Rin: Great. Banana attack!

Black*star:*steals Rin's banana and eats it* Yummy!

Rin: You ate my banana! I curse you to turn into a banana!

Black*star: YOU CAN"T CURSE THE GREAT-*turns into banana*

Rin: Oh wow that actually worked, I was just trying to be funny!

Random monkey: Oh~ Banana!*grabs Black*star*

Tsubaki: Black*star!

Rin: uhhh….This chap's gonna end while I try to get Black*star back.

Kal-orne: WHERE DID THE MONKEY EVEN COME FROM?

**Oh noez! The monkey stole Black*star! Maybe he'll meet his parents! That wasn't funny…Review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did…

Rin: Hola!

Soul: why are we on a boat?

Rin: All shall be explained later.

Tsubaki: Did you get Black*star back?

Rin: Black*star turned back into a human and the monkey bit his head.

Black*star: IT HUURT!

Narusaku:*Climbs up boat railing with grapple hook.* Yo!

Kid: SHE"S NOT SYMMETRICAL!*tries to push Narusaku of rope*

Rin: No! Bad Kid!*smacks Kid with banana*

Kid: Ouch!

Rin: Anyways, dare time! This one is from** lovingnori707: ****Amazing chapter! I dare Black Star to kiss Kim in front of Ox. I dare Jackie and Harvar to make out (Crack pairings rule the world, next to me of course). I dare Rin to bring this chapter to a cruise ship! It's summer, (In the states) have fun! Oh, yeah, I dare the Black Star, Soul, Kid, Ox, Kilik, and Harvar to have nosebleeds from seeing the girls in bikinis. That's all. *bows in respect***

Rin: THAT'S why we're on a boat.

Soul: Oh.

Narusaku: Kiss Black*star, KISS!

Black*star:*kisses Kim*

Ox: KIM!NOOOOO!

Maka: stop complaining!

Jackie: Can I complain? I have to kiss*points at Harvar* him.

Harvar: You don't have to be so mean.

Rin: ARUGH! Just kiss already!

Jackie: Fine*makes out with Harvar*

Narusaku: Oh dear.

Rin: Bikini time!

Tsubaki: Oh no.

Liz: I'm already wearing one.

Patti: HEHEHEHE!

Rin: Maka! Tsubaki! Chrona! Change into bikinis!

Maka, Chrona, and Tsubaki: Fine.*change into bikinis*(in the bathroom pervs!)

Black Star, Soul, Kid, Ox, Kilik, and Harvar:*nosebleed*

Maka: PERVERTS!

Rin: New dare! It's from **sailor sofia: ****i dare Asura to never go in Mr. Corner, Asura to have a boxing match with Kid, Liz to never ever wear make-up, Chrona to rip the ragnarok voodoo doll in half, and for Shinigami-sama to remove his mask and make-out with Blair.**

*takes a bow*

THANK YOU~!

Rin:….

Asura: Yay!

Narusaku:*hands Kid and Asura boxing gloves*

Kid: Oh no.

Asura: Hiya!*punches Kid unsymmetricaly*

Kid: NOOOO!*faints*

Asura: I win!

Rin: Well, that was fast. Shimigami-sama!

Shimigami-sama: Oh dear.

Blair: Nya~

Shimigami-sama:*makes out with Blair* GAH! SHE TASTES LIKE RAW FISH!

Soul: I saw her eat a fish raw before.

Shimigami-sama: GAH!

Rin: Time for the other dares!

Liz: No make-up? NOOO!

Chrona:*rips Ragnorok voodoo doll in half*

Ragnorok! HAHA!

Chrona:*pokes Ragnorok with pin* who says I need a doll?

Rin: lol! New dares! This one's from **EliteGuy720: ****aww, stine wants to dissect someone TOO BAD**

anyways:

soul: i dare you, to punch maka in the face and say 'i did it for love'

black*star &kid: i dare you to sing with excalibur the imp

maka:i dare you to maka chop yerself for everytime you say a word

Rin: your bananas, are no match, for my leeks i challange you to defeat me

blair: are you the cat that is singin nextdoor to my house?,cuz i dare you to shut up

medusa: i dare you to take care of my bro, BUT IF YOU DARE KILL or CONVERT HIM, I WILL MURDER YOU!

tsubski: i dare you to cosplay and act as any anime chosen by Rin(and it cant be the same anime)

Liz&Patti: i dare you two to act as each other

and enjoy the dress kid BWAHAHAHA

Kid: I am not enjoying it!

Rin: Let's get on with the dares!

Soul:*punches Maka* I DID IT FOR LOVE!

Maka: MAKA-CHOP!

Soul: Ow, I deserved that.

Narusaku: On with the dares!

Maka:….

Rin: Why are you quiet?

Maka: Cause I don't…oh crap.

Rin: NOW YOU MUST MAKA-CHOP YOURSELF!

Maka: MAKA-CHOP!

Rin: Battle time!

EliteGuy: LEEKS OF AWESOMENESS!

Rin: Hiya!*smacks EliteGuy*

EliteGuy: REVENGE!*hits Rin with a leek*

Rin: Owy!*takes out a banana launcher* Say hello to my little friend!

Soul: More like big.

Kid: And unsymmetrical!

EliteGuy:*pulls out Leek launcher* MUHAHAHA!

Rin: FIRE!

Liz: Oh boy.

*EliteGuy and Rin shoot at each other and blow up both of the launchers*

Narusaku: So…who won?

Black*star: THE GREAT BLACK*STAR DID!

Soul: You weren't even fighting them!

Black*star: I KNOW BUT I WON BECAUSE I'M AWESOME!

Narusaku: Oh shut up!

Rin: I think it was a tie.

EliteGuy: Ha! I told you your bananas were no match for my leeks!

Rin:*throws banana at EliteGuy*

EliteGuy: Fine*leaves*

Rin: Blair's turn!

Blair: Nya~ I'm too pretty to be quiet!

Rin: Oh Maka…

Maka:*duct tapes Blair's mouth shut* I've always wanted to do that!

Blair…..

Soul: This is the only time I thought silence was golden!

Rin: Medusa's turn!

EliteGuy's brother: Witch! Witch! Witch!

Medusa: SHUT UP!

EliteGuy's Brother: Meanie!

Rin: Ok…My turn!

Tsubaki: Oh dear…

Rin: You must act like….*evil grin*

Tsubaki: Oh dear.

Rin: You must be…KAGURA!

Maka: Does that mean she has to beat up black*star?

Rin: hehe, yep!

Narusaku: LOL!

Tsubaki:*dresses up as Kagura* BLACK*STAR! YOU NEVER CALL ME!*round house kicks Black*star in the face*

Black*star: OWW!

Tsubaki: DON"T YOU UNDERSTAND I LOVE YOU?*grabs Black*star by the feet and starts to twirl him around*

Black*star: I'm getting dizzy!

Tsubaki:*throws Black*star into a wall* BLACK*STAR! WHO THE HECK HURT YOU?

Rin: Ok, you can stop.

Maka: No! It was entertaining!

Narusaku: I agree with Maka!

Rin: It was entertaining, but we need to do Liz and Patti's dare.

Liz: HEHEHEHE! GIRRAFES!

Patti:*sigh* Kid is having a symmetry break down again.

Kid: No I'm not.

Rin:*tilts random picture*

Kid: NOOOO! THE BALANCE IS ALL OFF!

Soul: Now he is!

Rin: lol!*looks at clock* Awww! The chaps almost over!*sigh* Thanks for coming Narusaku!

Narusaku: Your welcome!

Rin: Bye people!

**Yay! Another chap! To all guest stars: I'm sorry if I didn't make you guys act correctly! Review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did…

Rin: WOHOO! MORE DARES!

Soul: Oh no….

Rin: Oh Kid, how do you like the dress?

Kid: I HATE IT!

Rin: Hehe, good!

SoxMa:*breaks through window* HELLO WORLD!

Rin: Why must all the guest stars ruin the room?

Kid: YOU MADE THE ROOM UNSYMMETRICAL!*breaks other window* Much better!

Rin: KID! You have to fix that!

Black*star: DOES NO ONE PAAY ATTETION TO MY AWESOMENESS?

SoxMa: Shut up!

Rin: Anyway, dare time! This ones from **DidiTwitches: ****HOLY CRAPOLA! I WAS A GUEST STAR! AND I GOTTA MUD COOKIE! AND I CAME THROUGH THE FLOOR! *dies from sheer awesomeness***

Dares:

1. Chrona kiss Soul, and Kid kiss Maka.

2. Black*Star must stay in a room with a rabid raccoon for one hour.

3. Stein must wear a banana suit and sing Peanut Butter Jelly Time.

4. Shimigami must have a banana fight with me! *takes out bazooka that shoots bananas* HASTA LA VISTA BABY!

5. The current guest star and Rin get pudding (IDK I'm bored and think this story needs more pudding).

6. Liz and Patti must get me...A SHRUBBERY!

That's all!

Kid, Soul, and Maka: WHAT?

Chrona: I don't know how to deal with this!

Rin: You gotta do it! Even though I really don't like KidxMaka.

SoxMa: SoulxMaka is much better!

Rin: Yes!

Kid: Can we just get this over with?

Maka: NOOOOOOO!

Soul: I agree!

Rin: Just do it!

Kid: *kisses Maka* Hmmm, Chrona's better.

Soul: *kisses Chrona* I like Maka better.

Rin: Yay! Black*star's turn!

Black*star: YAHAA!*runs into closet*

Raccoon: HISSSSSSS!

Rin: Okay, I'll let him out in a little while, Stein's turn!

Stein: No.

Rin: You can dissect Medusa after~

Medusa: WHAT?

Stein: Fine.*puts on banana suit* Peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time!

SoxMa: Oh wow.

Kid: IT'S SO UNSYMMETRICAL!

Rin: I wouldn't be talking stripes!

Kid: NOOOO! I'm UNSYMMETRICAL TRASH!

Liz: Oh-vey.

Rin: Banana fight!

Diditwitches: LETS GO MUCHACHA!*shoots banana*

Shimigama-sama: Oh dear….

Diditwitches: HAHAHAHAHA!*pelts Shimigama-sama with bananas*

Shimigama-sama: Ouch! NOW you made me mad!

Diditwitches: RUN AWAY!*jumps out window*

SoxMa: Hmmm…who won?

Rin: I don't know…. Yay pudding!

SoxMa: Yay!*eats pudding*

Rin: OMNOMNOM!*stuffs pudding in mouth* Liz and Patti's turn!

Liz: Why a shrubbery?

Patti: Can it be giraffe shaped?

Rin: Sure.

Patti: YAY!

Liz: Lets go.

*couple minutes later*

Liz: We got it.

Rin: Good, now throw it out the window!

Liz: Why?

Rin: Cause Diditwitches is still down there.

Liz: Ok then*throws shrubbery out window*

Diditwitches: Yay!

Rin: Now lets see what happened to Black*star!*opens closet*

Black*star: YAHA!*has raccoon in headlock*

SoxMa:….

Rin:…

Tsubaki: Black*star!

Black*star: What?*lets go of raccoon*

Raccoon: HISSSSS!*attacks Black*star*

Black*star: OH MY SHIMIGAMI! IT'S EATING MY FACE!

Rin and SoxMa: BWHAHAHHA!

Rin: New dare! It's from **koyuki321: ****Nekochan! I got dares! XDDDDD Okay! One for everyone, or everyone i find important:**

Maka: Give you dad a hug~!

Soul: Dress up like a bunny and tepee Kid's house

Kid: kiss maka on one cheek... ASYMMETRICALY!

Liz: Go into a haunted house ride!

Patti: EAT your giraffe stuffed animal

Blackstar: run up to some random person, a shout " ELLLO! I AM LINSEY LOHAN! XD (lol, Jeff Dunham"

Spirit: I dare you to jump off a cliff

Stien: dissect Nekochan~! X33333

Shinigami-sama: Shinigama-chop the first person who talks to you.

Sid: If you talk about, "The man you once were:" Then you get shinigama-chopped and Maka-chopped at the same time.

Marie: walk around with an eye patch on your good eye too.

Azusa: convince Marie to marry a toilet.

Medusa: play DDR (dance dance revolution) with your vector arrows~!

Arachne: jump off the empire state building

Giriko: saw off your own hair

Misquito: Get yourself sprayed with bug spray

Asura: get eyes tattooed all over your face

Mifune:

Soul: What's Mifune's dare?

Rin: I don't know, I'll make one up!

Mifune: Oh joy.

Rin: Maka's dare!

Maka:*hugs Spirit* don't get used to this.

Spirit: HALLELUJAH!

Rin: Oh Soul~*holds up bunny suit*

Soul: Great.*puts on bunny suit*

Maka: Aww! Soul, you look so cute!

Soul: Let's get this-

Random kid: Look! It's the Easter bunny!

Soul: Oh shimigami!*gets chased by mob of kids* I'M NOT THE FRIGGIN EASTER BUNNY!

SoxMa: Looks like you have some competition Maka!

Maka:…

Kid: WHY!*kisses Maka on cheek*SO UNSYMMETRICAL!

Maka: Ew!*rubs cheek*

Soul:*panting* I'm…back…

Rin: Why are you panting?

Soul: Cause I just got chased five miles by little kids yelling "CHOCOLATE, CHOCOLATE!"

Black*star: CHOCOLATE!*tackles Soul*

Soul: I DON"T HAVE CHOCOLATE!

Kid: Wait…MY HOUSE IS TEPEED!*runs to his house*

Rin:…Ok then. Liz's turn!

Liz: WHAT?

SoxMa; You heard her, Haunted House time!

Liz: Oh shimigami…*goes to ride*

Rin: While we wait for Liz to come back, let's move to Patti's dare.

Patti: anyone got some hot sauce?

Tsubaki: why would you needhot sauce?

Patti: Because I love spicy food!

Rin:*hands her hot sauce* Go nuts.

Patti: YAY!*eats giraffe*

SoxMa: weird….

Rin: Black*star, go do your dare!

Black*star: YAHOO!*runs up to a random guy* ELLO! I AM LINSEY LOHAN!

Random guy: Oh my gosh! I LOVE YOU LINSEY LOHAN!*tries to kiss Black*star*

Black*star: OH GREAT SHIMIGAMI! RUN AWAY!*runs away*

Rin and Tsubaki:….

Rin: Let's get on with the next dare.

Spirit: I REGRET NOTHING!*jumps off cliff*

Maka: WOHOO!

Rin: Neko isn't here so we're going to use Asura instead!

Asura: What?

Stein: Ohh~ I've never dissected a demon god before…

Asura: NOOO!*jumps out window*

Stein: COME BACK HERE!*jumps after him*

Rin:….Ok then, Time for Shimigami-sama's dare!

Shimigami-sama: Great.

Asura:*comes back up wall* Shimigami! Help me!

Shimigami-sama: SHIMIGAMI-CHOP!

Asura: OW!*falls on Stein*

Sid: Tch! I never jumped out windows. That's the kind of man I was.

Shimigami and Maka: CHOP!

Sid: OUCH!

Rin:….Marie's turn!

Marie:*puts eyepatch on other eye* Guy's? Where are you?*runs into wall*OW!

SoxMa and Rin: hehehehe.

Azusa: Marie, the toilet loves you!

Marie: REALLY?*runs to toilet but ends up running into wall*

Rin: LOL! Go Medusa go!

Medusa:*makes a DDR pad out of arrows and starts dancing on them* Give me a score!

Maka: Old.

Soul: Lame.

Rin: BANANAS!

Medusa:*stops* What?

Rin:*throws a bucket of bananas at her* THAT'S WHAT YOU GET! Arachne's turn!

Arachne:*jumps off Empire Sate building* ASURA HELP ME!

Asura: No!

Stein: Oh Asura~

Asura:*jumps out window again*

Rin:….Ok, Giriko!

Giriko: Great.*saws off hair*

Soul: Ha!

Giriko: Oh shut up!

SoxMa: Bald!

Rin: Hehe, Mosquito's turn!

Mosquito: Never!

Chrona:*sprays him*

Mosquito: IT BUUURNS!

Rin: MUHAHAHAHA! Asura's busy right now-

Asura: HELP!

Stein: GET BACK HERE!

Rin:-so I'll just give Mifune his dare!

Mifune: Great.

Rin: You must…run around screaming "I'M A SPARKILING MAN!"

Mifne: Do you hate me?

Rin: No but I don't like Twilight.

Mifune:*sigh* I'M A SPARKILING MAN!

Random girl: OMIGOD!*tackles Mifune* TEAM EDWARD!

SoxMa: He doesn't even look like Edward!

Rin: Ok. On to the next dare! This one's form **scarletphantom55:** **Oh, oh, me, me! *waving hand spaztasticaly* Pick me!**

1) Make Kid eat pants (lol from chapter 4)

2)Make the entire cast jump off a cliff (except Black*Star)

3)Send army's of fangirls after Soul and Kid

4)Tie up Maka and Soul so they can't make out

also could i be a guest star? I want to mass with the SE cast's heads *evil eye glint/evil chuckle* Heeheehee

Rin:*grabs pants* EAT IT KID!

Kid: NOOOO!

Rin: EAT IT OR I"LL MESS YOUR ROOM UP!

Kid: OK!*eats pants*

SoxMa: He actually did it.

Soul: How did they fit?

Black8star: More importantly, how did they taste?

Kid: Awful!

Black*star: I want to try!

Rin:*hands him pants*knock yourself out.

Black*star:*eats pants*

SE cast(except Black*star), Rin, and SoxMa:…

Black*star: What?

Rin: On to the next dare!*jumps off cliff* Tallyho!

SoxMa: Whoo!*jumps off cliff*

Soul:*jumps off cliff with legs crossed*

Maka: Soul catch me!*jumps off cliff*

Soul:*catches Maka*

Tsubaki: Wha!*dives off cliff*

Asura: STAY BACK STEIN!*jumps off cliff*

Stein: GET BACK HERE*follows Asura over*

Kid: Symmetry!*jumps off and dress poofs up* aww come up!

Rin: I see London! I see France! I see someone's symmetrical underpants!

Soul: Now THAT'S something I didn't want to see!

SoxMa: Amen!

Liz: I'm not jumping off.

Rin: Liz! There's a ghost behind you!

Liz: AAAAHHHHHHH!*jumps off*

Patti: GIRAFFES!*jumps off*

Chrona: I don't know how to deal with this!*jumps off cliff*

Rin: Okay, time for my favorite dare, Soul and Kids turn~

Soul and Kid: Oh no.

Fan girl: THERE THEY ARE!

*huge mob of fan girls starts to chase Soul and Kid*

Fan girl 1: MARRY ME!

Fan girl 2: I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES!

Maka: NO ONE TOUCHES MY MAN!

Chrona: LETS GET THEM!

*Chrona and Maka attack fan girls*

Fan girl 3: RETREAT!

Rin: Well that was fun!

Soul: WHY WERE YOU IN THE MOB RIN?

Rin: I dunno. BANANAS!*throws bananas at Soul and Kid* Soul and Maka's turn!

Maka: NOO!

Soul: Crap.

Rin: Go SoxMa GO!

SoxMa:*ties up Soul and Maka*

Soul: The chaps almost over anyways.

Rin: Should have thought this through, but we'll just keep you in here all night!

Soul and Maka: WHAT?

Rin: Thanks SoxMa!

SoxMa: Glad to be here!

Rin: Bye!

**Twilight fans don't hate me! I just don't like Twilight okay?(cause they sparkle…) Anyways, hope you liked this chap! Review!**

**Oh! And I won't be updating as much cause of school, I need good grades too! And I might be making a story on me and Neko going to shibusen if enough people want me to write it, don't worry I won't pair myself or Neko with any of the SE cast! And I'm working on a new SoulxMaka story, it's called My Haven so look out for it!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did… Cause if I did Soul and Maka would have kissed already!

Rin: Hey guys I'm back!

Soul: Dang I was just starting to hope that you got ran over by a bus.

Rin: MEAN!

Maka: Ummm..Can you untie us now?

Rin: Fine.*unties them*

Kid: How much longer do I have to be in this dress?

Rin: Two more chaps.

Kid: YAY!

Izumi-kun: HIYA!*smashes window with battle axe*

Rin: HOLY CRAP!

Izumi-kun: What up losers?

Black*star: THE GREAT ME IS NOT A LOSER!

Maka: You kinda are.

Black*star: SHUT UP TINY-TITS!

Soul and Maka: Hey!

Soul: I thought I told you only I'm allowed to call her tiny-tits! Come up with your own nickname!

Black*star: Fine, Miss. No Utters.

Maka: MAKA-CHOP!

Rin:*sweat drop* Let's just get onto the dares. The first ones from **DidiTwitches: ****Nice chappie muchacha! Mucho funny!**

Dares:

1. Chrona must go goth for the chapter. And i mean hardcore goth. Everything black. Including her hair.

2. Liz and Patti...THANKS FOR TEH GIRAFFE SHAPED SHRUBBERY! *throws giraffe plushies and pudding at them*

3. Shinnigami...I won. Because i'm awesome (Gosh i sound like Black*Star O.o). Anywho, i want you to let Blair give you a makeover. :)

4. Rin and guest star must...go base jumping! (I heard it's fun!)

5. Stein...what to dare, what to dare...hmmmm...Oh! You must skip around town singing I'm a little teapot!

Ummmmm...that's it. LATER BROCACHOS!

Patti: YAAY!*eats pudding while hugging giraffe plushes*

Izumi-kun: Uhhhhh…

Chrona: I don't know how to deal with Goths!

Rin: Just go into the changing room, change into all these clothes, and watch these how to be Goth videos.

Chrona: O-ok.

Rin: while she's doing that, let's do the other dares!

Shimigami: There is absolutely NO WAY I'm letting Blair give me a makeover!

Rin:….GET HIM BLAIR!

Blair: Nya~*tackles Shimigami and starts smearing lipstick on him*

Shimigami: NOOOOOO!

Blair: And now for the bow!*puts bow on Shimigami*

Rin: OMG!

Izumi-kun: He looks so weird!

Soul: So uncool.

Kid: FATHER!

Blair:*holds up scissors* Oh Kid~

Kid:*jumps off cliff*

Rin: LOL! Time to go base jumping!*jumps off cliff* BONZI!*pulls parachute*

Izumi-kun: HYAAAAAA!*jumps off cliff and pulls off parachute*

Black*star: I WANNA GO!*jumps off cliff*

Tsubaki: Black*star! You need a parachute!

Black*star:*hits bottom*owwww….

Rin: MUHAHAHAHA!

Maka: Creepy laugh.

Rin: Stein's turn!

Stein: Why?*skips around town* I'm a little teapot short and stout~ Here is my handle here is my spout~

Rin: Creepy….

Izumi-kun: Uh-huh.

Rin NEW DARE! It's from **EliteGuy720: ****Elloo i almost forgot to dare**

soul:Tie yerself up to a chair and be kiss by Maka...'s FATHER

Black star: if your not busy, Go around the world and say that you are lower than dirt.

Tsubaki: remember that cosplay dare, do you enjoy it

Maka: Kick your Dad's in the #$%^ for kissing soul

I m Still hoping to be a guest

Soul: Why me?

Spirit: See Maka this is why you need a girl partner!

Maka: PAPA!

Soul:*starts to run away*

Rin: GET HIM!

Asura: EEEYA!*tackles Soul*

Soul: What was that for?

Asura: I was bored.

Rin:*pats Asura's head* Good boy!*gives him dog treat*

Asura: I'm not a dog woman!

Rin: It's cinnamon flavored~

Asura: Oh~!*eats treat*

Soul: Get off of me!

Rin: Tie him up!

Asura: For another treat.

Rin: Fine*gives him another treat*

Asura: Rope time!

Soul: Great shimigami NO!

Asura:*ties Soul to chair*

Maka: I can't watch this.*covers eyes*

Izumi-kun: Ok! I'll just explain the whole thing to you!

Maka: Please don't.

Rin: Spirit kiss him!

Spirit: WHY?*kisses Soul*

Soul: WAAAH! SO UNCOOL!

Maka: MAKA-CHOP!*chops Spirit in his….friend*

Rin: Ye-ouch.

Chrona:*comes out of bathroom*

Kid: NO! MY SWEET CHRONA!

Liz: She doesn't look sweet anymore.

Rin: You have to act like a Goth too!

Chrona: O-ok.

Izumi-kun: Starting now!

Chrona: Do you want to hear my poetry?

Everyone: NO!

Rin: Let's just go to Black*star's dare.

Black*star: I'M NOT LOWER THAN DIRT!

Rin: Do the dare or I'll lock you in a closet with Excalibur and the raccoon!

Black*star: FINE!

Rin: But since it would take to long to go around the entire world, we'll just do the block.

Black*star:*goes around the block* I'm lower than dirt!

Tsubaki: Poor Black*star…

Izumi-kun: Oh Tsubaki~

Rin: Your turn~

Tsubaki: No I did not like hurting Black*star.

Rin: But I sure enjoyed watching it! HUR HUR HUR!

Maka: That's an ever creepier laugh!

Rin: stop judging me woman! New dare~ it's from **Goku4040: ****this fanfic is comedy gold! 1. Soul, I dare you to propose to Maka. 2. I dare Stein to dissect Shinigami-sama. and Shinigami-sama, you can't fight back.**

Rin: I love this dare!

Soul: How am I gonna propose? I don't have a ring.

Rin:*throws ring at Soul*

Izumi-kun: Where'd you get the ring?

Rin: When you're a Truth or Dare author…you come prepared. NOW DO THE STINKIN DARE SOUL!

Soul: Stop yelling at me!*gets down on one knee*Maka, Will you marry me?

Maka: Not as romantic as I wanted but sure.

Rin: Yay! Time for the wedding!

Soul and Maka: What?

Rin: Don't worry, we'll have it next chap!

Spirit: MAAAKAA!

Rin: Quiet old man!

Stein: Oh Shimigami~

Shimigami: Oh dear.

Rin: Go into the other room and dissect him!

Shimigami:*disappears into thin air*

Izumi-kun: Uhhh..

Rin: Ok, I guess we'll have to end the chap now. Review!

**Yay! Next chap is going to have a wedding theme…or not. Well, hope you liked it! Review!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did… Cause if I did Soul and Maka would have kissed already!

Rin: Hola amigos! We have more dares and a wedding!

Spirit: MAAAGHAAAAAA!

Rin: Calm down, we can't really have a wedding.

Soul: Thank shimigami! I'm too young to get married!

Maka: Wait, why?

Rin: The anime police showed up at my door and said I couldn't really make Soul and Maka get married so, we'll have a mock wedding!

Kitty attack:*busts down door* YO!

Rin: I really need to get insurance. Dares! This one's from **scarletphantom55: ****Thanks for posting my dares :D**

But I have many more *evil laugh*

Truths-

1) Soul what was the worst thing Blair did to you, that Maka never knew about?

2)Kid why are you so obsessed with symmetry?

3)Asura does your third eye shoot lasers!

Dares-

1)Tsubaki get angry and violent to Black*Star the next time he does something stupid

2)Stein do a personality/body swap with Maka and Blair

3)Asura shoot a laser from your third eye (i know you can)

4)Everyone swim in a vat of pudding

5)Everyone have an epic battle in the vat of pudding

Rin: Alright Soul*evil smile* spill it.

Soul:….Do I have to?

Kitty attack: DO IT!

Soul: Ok! She peeked on me when I was changing.

Black*star: Awesome!

Maka: MAKA-CHOP!*chops Soul and Black*star*

Rin: Kid's turn!

Kid: It's the ultimate beauty!

Rin:…Ok, Asura!

Asura: No.

Kitty attack: Ok then.

Rin: Dare time! Tsubaki, go!

Tsubaki:…

Rin: Oh yeah, Black*star, run into that wall.

Black*star: Ok! YAHOO!*runs into the wall*

Tsubaki: WAAAAA!*slams Black*star's face into wall a dozen times*

Rin: Oh~ Anyone have some popcorn?

Kitty attack:*hands Rin popcorn*

Rin: Yay! OH-NOM-NOM! Stein's turn!

Liz: Does that mean he dresses like Maka and acts like Blair or dresses like Blair and acts like Maka?

Rin: I dunno.

Patty: Make him dress like Maka and act like Blair! Let's see if it gives Soul a nose bleed!

Soul: I'm not gay! I like Maka!

Rin: But you kissed Spirit!

Soul: Because Asura tied me to a chair!

Asura: Heh, heh…classic.

Stein: Does this mean I don't have to do the dare?

Rin: No, you still have to. Now put on this short plaid skirt and go sit on Soul!

Soul: Huh?

Stein: Fine*puts on skirt and sits on Soul*

Soul: GAH!

Kid: He's sitting on him symmetrically!

Kitty attack: By the way, do you like the dress?

Kid: No, I do not.

Soul: GET HIM OFF OF ME!

Asura: Ooooh~ I wanna sit on him!*sits on Soul*

Soul: This isn't cool!

Rin: Asura's turn!

Asura: Eeeeeeh!*farts*

Soul: GAH! IT SMELLS LIKE BACON!

Asura: Let me try again! Eeeeh!*shoots laser* Ha,ha!

Rin: PUDDING!*jumps in vat*

Kitty attack: Whoo!*jumps in*

Soul: Not cool!*jumps in pudding*

Maka: I'm not jumping.

Rin: Then hug your dad!

Spirit: YAY!

Maka:…*jumps in*

Liz: I don't want to jump in!

Patty: YAY!*pushes Liz in and jumps in after wards*

Black*star: YAHOO!*jumps in*

Tsubaki:*jumps in*

Kid:….

Rin: Come on Kid! I want to get on to the next dare!

Kid: But my dress will get ruined!

Ragnorok: Sissy boy!*pushes Kid in and makes Chrona fall*

Rin: Now it's time for the awesome pudding battle!*throws banana at Soul*

Soul: WHAT IS WITH YOU AND BANANAS?

Rin: They make good weapons.

Kitty attack: HI YA!*jumps on Black*star's back* ONWARD MY FAITHFUL STEED!

Black*star: What's a steed?

Maka: A horse.

Black*star: I'M NOT A HORSE!

Kitty attack:*kicks sides* ONWARD!

Black*star: GAH!*falls over*

Soul: This is so uncool.

Rin: I WANNA RIDE A HORSE!*jumps on Souls back* GO! GO! GO!

Soul: GET OFF OF ME!

Maka: Hey! That's my man! Get your own!

Rin: Fine. *gets off of Soul*

Chrona: I don't know how to deal with this!

Ragnorok:*shoves pudding in Chrona's face* Stop being such a wuss!

Chrona: Stop!

Kid: I'll save you Chrona!*starts throwing pudding at Ragnorok*

Liz: Where's Patty?

Patty:*grabs Liz's legs and pulls her under*

Liz: WAH!

Rin: RETREAT!

Black*star: Why?*gets pulled under by Patty*

Rin: That's why.

Patty: I'M GUNNA GET YOU RIN!

Rin: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!*starts throwing bananas at Patty*

Soul: Again, this is so uncool.

Black*star: C'mon Soul, let's fight!

Soul: WHERE THE HECK DID YOU COME FROM?

Black*star: The pudding.

Soul:…

Rin:*holding off Patty with foot* New dare! This is from-WAH!*gets pulled under*

Patty: I'll let you up if I get to say the dare~

Rin: Never!*squirts banana in Patty's face*

Patty: I CAN'T SEE!

Rin: As I was saying, this dare's from **MySulin:** **... I don't think Spirit's invited to Maka's wedding...**

... okay this is what I got...:

Everyone besides Maka and Soul: Stare at them in a creepy way for the rest of the chapter...

Crona: Sing at Maka's wedding, do it for Maka, Crona! :3

Soul and Maka: ADOPT EXCALIBUR.

Spirit: Be willing to babysit your grand-sword-thing...

Black*Star: If you get an A+ in Advanced Placement Calculus, Tsubaki will make Excalibur go away. (Or not~~~)

Everyone: Make bets on Black*Star getting good grades. I bet Crona that he fails. :]

Spirit: I'm invited to your wedding…right Maka?

Maka: Not even my fake one.

Rin:*stares at Soul creepily* I think we should do the wedding now.

Black*star:*stares at Soul creepily* Can I be the best man?

Soul: No! And stop staring at me like that!

Kitty attack:*stares at Maka creepily*

Maka:…What?

Kitty attack: Nooothing.

Rin: Shimigami will be the person to say the vows and stuff!

Maka: You mean the priest?

Rin:*stares at Maka creepily* Yesss.

Maka:…

Shimigami: Ummm…do you two want to get married?

Rin: I don't think that's how you do it.

Shimigami: I've never done this before!

Asura: I wanna do it!

Rin: Fine.

Asura: Do you, albino scythe boy, take, mean book girl, to be your wife?

Soul: Wait, what?

Asura: Through insanity and madness?

Maka: Huh?

Asura: Till getting chopped in half do you part?

Maka and Soul:….

Rin: What was that?

Asura: I'm doing my way! Gosh!

Rin: Why didn't you say Soul and Maka?

Asura: Cause I didn't want to! This is a free country y'know!

Rin: You're being a bad boy! Go sit in Mr. Corner and think about what you did!

Kid: What are you? His mom?

Rin: Yes.

Kid:…..

Asura: Mommy!*hugs Rin*

Rin: GAH! I was joking! Get off of me!

Asura:*sits in Mr. Corner*

Rin:…Ok, let's skip the wedding, Maka and Soul are fake married. Chrona?

Chrona: I don't know how to deal with singing!

Kitty attack: Just sing the first song that comes to your head!

Chrona: O-ok. Peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time.

Rin: Alrighty then.*hands Soul and Maka adoption papers while staring at them creepily* You know what to do~

Soul: Oh shimigami.

Maka: Let's just get this over with*adopts Excalibur*

Patty: Aww~ He looks like Soul!

Soul: He does not!

Excalibur: FOOL!

Soul: Don't call me a fool! I'M YOUR DADDY!

Rin: Yes Soul, embrace it! But you get a break because Spirit's gunna babysit him!

Spirit: Oh no.

Excalibur: Do you want to hear my legend?

Spirit: No! My real grandkids wouldn't be this annoying!

Rin: Yeah but they hate you.

Spirit: How would you know?

Rin: Because I made another fanfic on Maka and Soul's kid.

Soul: Why?

Rin:*stares at him creepily* Because I wanted to!

Kitty attack: At least she didn't pair herself with you!

Maka:*hugs Soul protectively*

RIn: I would never take Maka's hubby! Now lets take bets on Black*star!

Maka: I think he's going to fail.

Soul: Same here.

Kid: Same.

Liz: Dido.

Chrona: S-same here.

Patty: EPIC FAIL!

Black*star: You guys have no faith in me!

Rin: Just take the test already!

Black*star:*takes test*

Rin: Ok, Stein, grade it!

Stein: He got an F.

Rin: We all knew that was going to happen. But, Tsubaki will still make Excalibur disappear.

Soul: HA!

Tsubaki: Oh dear.*kicks Excalibur out the door*

Rin: Yay! Next dare! This one's from **EliteGuy720: ****I feel lower than dirt myself, so just to make it up for everyone, every dare will come with a box of random gifts both good and bad.**

Soul: congrats on the wedding by the way, i dare you to ship yourself on eBay and come back by the next chapter.

Liz: pretty basic, I dare you to dress you up as a giraffe

Patti: for the first giraffe you see, break its neck :P

Black star : I challenge you for a simple chess game against Me

Stine :you can dissect The loser of the challenge, but if I lose you will not dissect me.

Blair: do nothing. but to stay in a blank and empty room.

Kid: I feel like i should make things worse for you, So you will Go to an exhibit filled with Asymmetrical Stuff.

Rin:Sing For Soul and maka, and it has to be the most Embarrassing song Ever!

If you fail to do the dares, NO PRIZE FOR YOU!

Soul: WHAAAT?

Rin: You heard him!*pulls out box*Get in the box!

Soul: Of all the-fine.*turns into scythe*

Rin:*puts Soul into box* I can buy more bananas now!*sells Soul*

Maka: Soul!

Rin: Quite wining, he'll come back next chap. Liz!

Liz: Oh shimigami.*puts on giraffe costume*

Patty: GIRAFFE!*chases Liz* I'M GUNNA BREAK YOUR FRIGGN NECK!

Liz: No Patty! Don't break my neck!

Asura: She's more insane than me!

Rin:….Ok, Black*star's turn!

Black*star: I will win because I am awesome!

Eliteguy: Nuh-uh! I will win!

Kitty attack:*waves flag* Begin!

Eliteguy:*moves pawn*

Black*star: YAHOO!*flips over board*

Rin: You forfeit! You lose!

Stein: Yay~

Black*star:*jumps over cliff*

Stein: Don't think I won't come down there!*jumps over cliff*

Rin: Blair's turn~

Blair: Blair-chan doesn't like this!

Rin: Go sit in the closet!

Blair:*sits in closet*

Maka: The only time Blair is dared to do nothing and Soul isn't here.

Rin: Where's Kid?

Kitty attack:*points under bed* found him.

Kid: I'm not going!

Rin; Oh yes you are!*grabs Kid's feet*

Kid: NOOOOO!

Rin:*pushes him onto bus* What now?

Kid: I DON'T WANNA GO!

Rin: Quick! Bus driver! Drive to the nearest Asymmetrical Exhibit!

Bus driver: Why?

Rin: Do it or I'll hit you with my banana!

Bus driver: Fine.*drives away*

Maka: Oh Rin~

Rin: Sweet shimigami.

Maka: You have to do it!

Rin: ugh. What do I sing?

Kitty attack: how bout the Barney song?

Rin: Never!

Maka: Sing it!

Rin: Fine! I love you, you love me, we're a happy family.

Everyone(except Rin): BWA-HA-HA-HA!

Rin: Shut up! Anyways, it's time for presents!*picks out of box* Yay! I got a metal banana!*throws banana at Black*star*

Black*star:*passes out*

Rin: Ha! I love this present!

Tsubaki; he's going to be ok right?

Rin: I dunno. Maka's present time!

Maka:*picks from box* An apple?

Rin: Kitty attack!

Kitty attack:*picks from box* I got a cupcake!

Rin: Black*star!

Black*star: I got a raccoon! Why is its mouth foaming?

Rin: Black*star put that down!

Black*star: Why?

Raccoon: Hissss!*attack's Black*star's face*

Black*star: IT'S EATING MY FACE!

Rin: Tsubaki's turn!

Tsubaki: Raccoon remover?

Black*star: GAAAH!

Tsubaki:*spray's Black*star's face*

Black*star: THANK YOU!

Rin: Stein!

Stein: Yay~ New tools!

Rin: Chrona's turn!

Chrona: A new Ragnorok voodoo doll!

Ragnorok: oh-no.

Rin: Blair!

Blair: NO! NOT A DOG!

Dog: Grrrrr.

Blair:*jumps off cliff*

Rin: Hmmm, maybe I should get some dogs. Anyways, it's the end of the chapter. Thanks for coming Kitty attack!

Kitty attack: Your welcome!

Rin: Review!

**Yay! New chap! Hoped you like it! Review!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did… Cause if I did Soul and Maka would have kissed already!

Rin: Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas everybody!

Kid: Its not Christmas anymore. In fact, it's five months after.

Rin: But the spirits still here!

Soul: Does this mean you'll be nicer to us because of the holiday spirit?

Rin: Hey, I'm not on the naughty list for nothing!

Soul:….

Maka:…What's in the burlap sack?

Rin: Santa.

Maka: Oh shimigami!

Yaya loves: Very naughty Rin.

Rin: WHERE THE HECK DID YOU COME FROM?

Yaya loves:*points to hole in wall*

Rin: aw come on!*sigh* dare time! This one's from **The-doodle-queen: ****WOO epic :D hmm for a dare, i dare anyone to finish my clay project of Excalibur for me**

and for a truth?

soul WHO WERE YOU BOUGHT BY (if you were bought) 

Rin: Soo, who wants to finish the project?

Everyone:….

Excalibur: FOOL!

Rin:*hands Excalibur project* Go nuts.

Maka: So Soul, who were you bought by?

Soul: You wouldn't like her…

Maka: Oh? It's a her?

Rin: Looks like you've got some competition!

Maka: Shut up! So, what's her name?

Soul: Rin.

Maka:*stares at Rin*

Rin: Don't look at me!

Soul: No, it was another girl and she freaking threw me out a window, threw me in a pool, and gave me to her dog!

Rin: You see! I would never do that to Soul!

Soul: Thank you.

Rin: I would pelt him with bananas.

Soul:….

Yaya loves: I think Excalibur's done with the project.

Liz: Why does it have muscles'?

Kid: And great shimigami! Put pants on it!

Excalibur: FOOL!

Chrona: MY EYES! THEY BURN!

Rin: I have a blindfold on~

Chrona: Lucky!

Rin: Ok, I think we should get on to the next dare! It's from **KittyAttack: ****WHOO :) Feels good to inflict damage on the cast. Thanks for havin' me :)**

TROOFS:

Soul: Have you ever had a secret affair with Black*Star?

Chrona: Ever had dirty thoughts about...SpongeBob?

Kidd: TRUE thoughts about Liz?

DARES:

Soul: Allow yourself to be boomerage practice for the little kindergarteners :) -transform and allow them to throw you around-

Kidd: Allow everyone to glitter you and then act like Edward Cullen for the rest of the show. Or at least until my turn is up. HA.

Maka: Go lick the table. Cuz I said so.

Black*Star: Go strip across the room while singing the Pokémon -first season- Theme Song.

SIDE NOTE: Misstress Vitani says hi; she helped me :)

Rin: Hello Misstress Vitani! So Soul, have you?

Soul: No!

Black*star: The great me would never have an affair with a guy!

Soul: Same here!

Black*star: They don't have tits.

Soul:…..

Rin: Ok, Chrona?

Chrona: I don't know how to deal with SpongeBob! He looks like cheese!

Yaya loves: He really does.

Rin: Yup. Kid, what are your true thoughts on Liz? Are they dirty?

Kid: No!

Rin: Then all your dirty thoughts are about Chrona then?

Kid: This isn't the dare!

Yaya loves: Truth.

Kid: Whatever! My true thoughts are that she's not symmetrical!

Liz: Of course, how did I know?

Rin: Soul's dare!

Soul: not cool!*turns into scythe*

Kinder gardener 1: Yay! Boomerang!*throws Soul*

Soul:*gets stuck in tree* Aw come on!

Kinder gardener 2: IT TALKS!*whacks Soul with baseball bat*

Soul: OW!

Rin: Ok, while the little kids are beating up Soul, we'll move on to Kid's dare. Yaya loves, hold him down!

Yaya loves: WAAAAAHHHH!*tackles Kid*

Kid: NO!

Rin:*dumps glitter on Yaya loves and Kid*

Yaya loves: I'm shiny.

Kid: NOOO!

Rin: Do the dare or I'm tilting a picture!

Kid: Fine! I'm moody.

Rin: I haven't seen the movie or read the book but I'm pretty sure that's not how he acts.

Kid: Wanna go climb trees?

Rin:….Maka?

Maka:*licks table* Eww! I got a splinter in my tongue!

Yaya loves: Lol.

Black*star: MY TURN!*strips and runs around the room singing the Pokémon theme song*

Rin: OH GOD!*hides in closet*

Yaya loves: GAAH! IT BURNS!*hides under bed*

Kid: Im more awesome because I sparkle!

Rin: Black*star go put some pants on!

Black*star: NEVER!

Rin: Do it or I'm unleashing the fangirls!

Black*star: Fine.*puts pants on*

Asura: Even Black*star's afraid of them!

Spirit: I wouldn't~

Maka:*pushes Spirit over cliff*

Rin:….Okay new dare, it's from **Saha-Schirfa: ****Hey! Lol. love this SO much. Any who... I have some okay dares... (I would admit that they are awesome, but I don't want to be a Black Star...)**

1. Soul and Maka - I dare you to cosplay as each other and then Soul has to kiss Kid and Maka has to kiss Blair.

2. Blair - give Maka a make over... (well I guess that is more a dare for maka...)

3. Tsubaki - tell black star that he's the smartest person you know, AND YOU HAVE TO MEAN IT!

4. Kid - Liz and Patty get to redecorate your house (as unsymmetrically as they want) and you have to live in it until the next chapter.

5. Everyone - sit in a dark room with Dr. Phil for an hour and talk about feelings... (after that hour you must each share what you have learned/realized)

P.S. I would loooooove to be a quest star! XD I'm a girl, and my personality is like a combination of Patty and Maka... Wow... that sounds weirder than I thought... Lol. BYE!

Rin: Ooh~ Its been a while since we've had yaoi and yuri!

Soul: Crap!

Rin: Yaya loves, would you do the honors?

Yaya loves: Sure!*tackles Soul and forces Maka costume on him*

Soul: GAH!

Rin: Now kiss Kid!

Soul: Never!

Rin:*holds up metal banana* Dooo it…

Soul:*kisses Kid* GAAH! GROSS!

Kid: IT WASN'T SYMMETRICAL!*faints*

Rin: Maka's turn~

Maka: Oh shimigami.*kisses Blair* EWWW! FURRY!

Blair: Nyaa~ Oh Maka, I didn't know you felt this way!

Maka: Please, I rather kiss my papa.

Spirit: REALLY?

Maka: Ok..maybe not.

Spirit: MAAAGAAAAAHHHH!

Rin: Okay then, Blair give Maka a makeover!

Maka: NOOO!

Blair: Yay~*tackles Maka*

Maka: GET OFF!

Blair: Don't resist Maka~

Rin: Plus, if you resist, we always have the rope.

Yaya loves:*holds up rope*

Maka:…fine.

Blair: Yay!*tackles Maka* I'm going to make Soul's nose bleed~

Soul:…

Rin: Ooh~ Can you do me next?

Soul: Ewww, fangirl!

Rin:*smiles creepily at Soul*

Soul:*hides under the bed*

Blair: Done~

Rin: Someone get Soul!

Yaya loves:*pulls Soul out from under bed*

Soul: Maka…?*nose bleeds*

Maka: Stop staring at me like that!

Rin: Hehe, next dare! Oh Tsubaki~

Tsubaki: Black*star…you're the smartest person I know.

Black*star: YAHOOOO!*runs out window*

Rin: Not anymore. Next dare!

Kid: Noooo! Not my precious symmetrical house!

Patty! Yay~ Lets go!

Liz: Whoo! Lipstick covered walls, here I come!

Kid: Never! I won't let you!

Rin: Yaya loves.

Yaya loves:*sits on Kid*

Kid: Noooo!

Rin: Know..we wait!

Soul:*still staring at Maka*

Maka: Stop that.

Liz: We're back!

Rin: You can go home now Kid~

Kid:*sits in Mr. Corner* My beautiful symmetrical house….

Rin: Kid go NOW.

Kid: No.

Rin: Don't make me get my metal banana.

Kid:…fine.*goes home*

Rin: I should book him some therapy for tomorrow. Next!

Dr. Phil: Hello everyone. Let's talk about feelings.

Rin: Hold on*throws metal banana at lights*

Yaya loves: What about the light switch?

Rin:…crap.

Dr. Phil: Let's start with you, Soul. How do you feel right now?

Soul:*still staring at Maka*

Rin: I think we all know what he's feeling.

Dr. Phil: Okay, how about you, Patty?

Patty: Do you like giraffes?

Dr. Phil: What?

Patty: Do you like giraffes?

Dr. Phil: That's not what I asked….Rin?

Rin; Can I hit you with my banana?

Dr. Phil: No. Now what do you feel?

Rin: I feel like hitting you with a banana.

Dr. Phil….Yaya loves?

Yaya loves: Pass.

Dr. Phil: You can't pass.

Yaya loves: I feel like I should pass.

Dr. Phil: What about Maka? What do you feel like?

Maka: I feel annoyed.

Dr. Phil: Oh? Why do you feel annoyed?

Maka: You keep on talking.

Dr. Phil:….Liz?

Liz: I want lipstick. That's what I feel.

Dr. Phil: I don't think this is working. Maybe I should go.

Rin: As much as I would love to let you go, we need to talk about feelings with you for an hour. You have a choice though, you can sit down now…or there's the rope.

Dr. Phil:…*Sits down*

Rin: That's what I thought.

Dr. Phil: Okay…Black*star?

Black*star: YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Rin: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?

Black*star: Just now.

Rin:….

Yaya loves: Has it been a hour yet?

Rin: Almost.

Dr. Phil: What's in the burlap sack?

Rin: Santa.

Dr. Phil:…..

Rin: Oh, it's been an hour.*kicks Dr. Phil out* Now, what did we learn?

Patty: I learned he doesn't like giraffes.

Rin: Okay, anyone else?

SE cast(and Yaya loves):…..

Rin: Guess not. Oh, look at the time, chapters over! Yaya loves, thank you.

Yaya loves: You're welcome.

Rin: Review~

**Gah! Im so sorry I haven't uploaded I a while! With DA and keeping up my grades, I guess I got a little side tracked. Well, okay, I got side tracked a lot! But hey! I was working on my mini manga…thing.**

**Well anyways, review!**


End file.
